A mi Manera
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sakura Haruno lo tiene todo, poderosa, fría y calculadora, acostumbrada a vivir en un mundo de hombres aprendió a tener el control sobre los demás… ¿Que pasará cuando un joven y tímido Sasuke Uchiha llegue a su empresa y despierte su curiosidad? Mucho OoC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agardable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ha **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de este y otros ficc´s...Sinceramente me jode que digan algunas personas que plagio pero eso no es cierto todo lo que yo hago mis adaptaciones y traducciones son total y completamente con la autorizacion del Autor y si no me creen preguntenle a cada una de ellas.

**E**ste es el Blog de Joha-chan por si quieren visitarlo http: / leovivoysiento . Blogspot . com

**Summary: S**akura Haruno lo tiene todo, poderosa, fría y calculadora, acostumbrada a vivir en un mundo de hombres aprendió a tener el control sobre los demás… ¿Que pasará cuando un joven y tímido Sasuke Uchiha llegue a su empresa y despierte su curiosidad? Mucho OoC

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

El viejo despertador sonó dando inicio al primer día del resto de su vida, para Sasuke Uchiha hoy no era un día como cualquiera ya que después de cuatro largos años de noches enteras sin dormir y sacrificios por montón, por fin podría comenzar a demostrarle al mundo que sus esfuerzos si tendrían frutos.

Tomó con cariño las ropas que él mismo había lavado y planchado el día anterior, había tenido que hacerlo todo a mano porque no contaba con otro medio y tampoco se podía dar el lujo de pagar por ello. Había ahorrado por una semana para comprarse la corbata que llevaba puesta, era lo único nuevo en su conjunto y rezaba porque a nadie le importara lo percudida que estaba su camisa. Se puso su saco y se agachó a atar sus zapatos, hace un par de años había aprendido que si se los dejaba con pasta para zapatos por dos días, esta se impregnaba de mejor manera y servía como un baño de color, así que ahora sus reusados zapatos lucían un poco mejor que antes. El saco no era del mismo tono que el pantalón pero tendrían que verlo con demasiado detenimiento para notarlo y él no pensaba darle esa oportunidad a nadie.

Salió de su cuarto ya vestido y se apresuro a preparar el desayuno, su padre aun no estaba en la hora para despertarse así que tenía un poco de tiempo para dejar todo listo, por primera vez no llegaría en todo el día ni siquiera para revisar como estaba así que quería dejarle más comida de la normal en caso de cualquier emergencia. Tostó unos panes del día anterior e hirvió el agua para hacer café, el tiempo de Nueva York no era el mejor y siempre era bueno tomar algo caliente antes de salir al frio. Puso todo en una bandeja y se encaminó al cuarto de su padre, abrió con cuidado de no despertarlo pero falló porque ante el chillido de la puerta él inmediatamente abrió los ojos.

- Te ves muy guapo hijo – trato de sentarse en la cama pero su esfuerzo no sirvió de mucho

- No espero verme guapo – Sasuke frunció el ceño – lo único que quiero es verme inteligente

- Lo eres – le restó importancia con su mano – de eso se darán cuenta en cuanto te den tu primer trabajo

- Eso espero – suspiró dejando la bandeja con comida en la mesita de noche – en la cocina te deje preparada la comida… si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes llamar a la señora Nishikado y…

- Ve tranquilo – cortó a su hijo – solo preocúpate de brillar

- Soy un interno – hizo una mueca con la boca – no creo tener muchas opciones de brillar

- Ya verás que si – el hombre mayor se alzó para darle a entender a su hijo que se agachara y así poder abrazarlo, él lo hizo y besó la frente de su padre

Sin mirar atrás salió del pequeño departamento para dirigirse hacia Haruno S.A., el viaje era largo y lo era un poco más al ir en trasporte público, pero Sasuke lo prefería así y tampoco es que tuviera otra opción.

Ahora era cuando Sasuke agradecía ser tan despierto, se había avivado y había tomado el tiempo que demorada desde su casa hacia las empresas Haruno así que gozaba de un buen margen de tiempo a su favor. Se encontró con mucha gente como él en el camino, gente que se estaba quedando dormida porque seguramente a penas y tenía tiempo para dormir, gente cansada que se recostaba en los asientos del tren, gente que llevaba a sus hijos en brazos porque seguramente no tenia con quien dejarlos, en fin… gente que se esforzaba día a día… eso hizo que el azabache sonriera al no ser el único, odiaba ser un mártir y que lo vieran como un pobre niño así que le agradaba saber que había gente que se esforzaba mucho más que él.

Cuando llegó al final de su recorrido y vio la imponente entrada de Haruno S.A., no pudo evitar sonreír, después de poner el primer pie adentro de ese edificio todo lo que sucediera dependería absolutamente de él.

- Hola… - trato de no tartamudear al hablar con la recepcionista – mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y hoy es mi primer día de trabajo – lo dijo todo de corrido y sin tomar aire porque llevaba días practicando la misma línea

- Claro – la chica de la recepción trato de no mirarlo más de lo debido, se veía un joven bastante guapo pero demasiado tímido para su gusto – estas asignado al área de Recursos Humanos – él solo asintió ante la información ya conocida – tu jefe directo será la señorita Sumione… así que sube al piso 25 y pregunta por ella

- ¿25? – la voz del azabache salió un tanto ahogada - ¿Cuántos pisos tiene este edificio? – y alzo la vista como si con eso lo pudiera descubrir

- 50 – contesto con una sonrisa la joven – estas son las oficinas principales de Haruno S.A., de hecho la misma señorita Haruno tiene su oficina el segundo piso

- Pero… ¿No debería tenerla en el último piso?... digo – se apresuro a aclarar – se acostumbra a que el presidente siempre esté en la punta de la torre

- Pero la señorita Haruno es distinta… ella no es gran fan de las alturas así que se las arregló para modificar toda esa jerarquía… en este edificio los cargos más altos están en los pisos más bajos

- Bien – Sasuke le restó importancia y se apresuró hacia el ascensor

Una vez dentro procuró mantener el menor contacto visual con las dos personas que estaban a su lado ya que él iba a trabajar y no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo sociabilizar con el resto porque sabía muy bien como eso podría distraerlo de su verdadero objetivo. En un principio el cobrizo pensó que se tardaría una eternidad en subir los 25 pisos pero el ascensor fue rapidísimo y en un tiempo record estaba ante su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

- ¿La señorita Sumione? – preguntó a la secretaria

- ¿Quién la busca?

- Sasuke Uchiha – la señorada era un tanto mayor que la anterior chica, hojeo los papeles que estaban en su escritorio y le sonrió al joven

- Claro… espere un momento – tomó el teléfono y murmuro unas palabras a el antes de cortar – la señorita Sumione lo está esperando

- Gracias

Sasuke respiró hondo por última vez antes de tocar la puerta y entrar en cuanto el _"pase"_ llegó a sus oídos.

- Permiso – asomó primero la cabeza para ver como una mujer de unos 30 años se ponía de pie y rodeaba su escritorio

- Pasa – lo escaneo descaradamente antes de apoyarse en su escritorio y cruzarse de brazos – así que tu eres mi nuevo interno… bueno – suspiró – es bien poco lo que te puedo explicar su trabajo, básicamente serás ayudante del piso… ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – llevar y traer papeles por todo el edificio… dudo que tengas que salir de aquí pero si te moverás mucho

- Bien – su escueta respuesta fue todo lo que ofreció

- En cuanto a tu contrato de trabajo y tú sueldo…

- Ya firme todo eso – se apresuró a contestar

- Bien… seguramente quien te hizo firmar el contrato trabaja en este piso así que ya tienes a alguien más conocido – sonrió queriendo parecer sexy

Rika Sumione era una mujer que con esfuerzo había llegado a donde estaba y sabía muy bien como se manejaba el mundo así que como cualquier mujer del edificio tenía un especial odio hacia su jefa mayor, Sakura Haruno. Puede que parte de su odio se debería a lo embobado que quedo su novio cuando hace un par de años fue a buscarla y la vio saliendo, toda ella con ese poder y glamur que desprendía era capaz de hacer caer a cualquier hombre. Y claro, para nadie sería fácil que el hombre con el que te vas a casar grite el nombre de una mujer que solo vio una vez mientras llega al orgasmo, así que si de algo estaba segura Rika era de hacer lo posible porque menos hombres cayeran bajo el embrujo de La Cobra, porque para ella era obvio que los ojos de Sakura Haruno destilaban veneno

- No sé cuanto sabrás de Haruno S.A. pero poco a poco te irás aclimatando, tenemos muy buen clima laboral y el sueldo es bueno… lo único que puedo decirte adicionalmente… – volvió a mirarlo de los pies a la cabeza y encontró su momento – es que tengas cuidado con La Cobra

- ¿La Cobra? – Sasuke frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho

No le gustó para nada la advertencia que le estaba haciendo su jefa, era muy bueno leyendo a las personas y notó el tono de resentimiento personal en su voz. Quizás la mujer tenía sus motivos para lanzar tal comentario pero él iba a trabajar y no a nada más.

- Sakura Haruno… - volvió a hablar – la Presidenta de Haruno S.A…. eres demasiado joven y bonito – se puso de pie y volvió a rodear su escritorio para tomar asiento en su lugar – lamentablemente es muy probable que tengas que bajar a su piso así que solo te puedo decir algo… - apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y miró al chico fijamente – no la mires a los ojos… es venenosa

No debería hablar así de su jefa – si algo tenía el chico en claro era lealtad y respeto hacia quienes estaban por sobre él

Haruno S.A. le iba a pagar un sueldo que le serviría para comprar comida y ayudar a su padre así que lo mínimo que podía hacer es mostrar respeto para quien era la cara visible de todo eso, no la conocía y tampoco le interesaba pero su moral le impedía quedarse callado cuando veía una injusticia como esa.

- Como se nota que eres nuevo – sonrió la mujer – pero ya veremos si piensas lo mismo luego de un tiempo – de pronto apuntó la puerta más seria – ahora ve a pasearte y ver si alguien requiere de tu ayuda

Se puso unos lentes que descansaban sobre una carpeta y volvió a sumergirse en la pantalla de su computador.

Sasuke salió de la oficina de su jefa y se pasó las manos por el cabello antes de comenzar a pasearse por los pasillos del piso 25.

.

.

.

El insistente sonido del teléfono fue lo que sacó a Sakura Haruno de su ensoñación, no estaba durmiendo pero si mantenía los ojos cerrados, le dolía la cabeza enormemente por la falta de sueño y eso la ayudaba a aplacarlo un poco. Definitivamente si seguía así tendría que visitar a un especialista y lo que menos tenía era tiempo para eso.

- ¿Qué? – gruñó al teléfono

- Siento molestarla señorita Haruno pero… - rodó los ojos ante el titubeo de su secretaria – el señor Oguri la está llamando e insiste en…

- Aoi – habló con los dientes apretados mientras masajeaba sus sienes – te dije que no me pasaras llamada de él ¿no?... ¿te lo dije?

- Si pero…

- ¡Pero nada! – protestó sin alzar demasiado el tono pero manteniendo el ámbito dramático – no quiero que me molestes mas… estoy trabajando

Trancó el teléfono y anotó en su mente el hacerse una _"visita" _a Shun Oguri, habían estado juntos hace un par de meses y desde que hace un mes Sakura decidió dar por finalizado cualquier vinculo entre ellos no dejaba de acosarla, odiaba tener que llegar a medidas extremas pero en estos casos amaba a su amigo Naruto y el que la obligara a usar los contratos de confidencialidad.

Solo estaba terminando de refunfuñar en contra de Shun y abriendo la carpeta con los balances que debía revisar cuando el molesto teléfono de su oficina volvió a sonar.

- ¿QUE? – esta vez mandó a la mierda su parsimonia y no le dio nada gritarle a su secretaria

- Lo siento – podría jurar que la chica estaba sollozando – pero su padre… esta aquí y yo le dije que no podía molestar pero insiste y…

- Aoi – apretó tanto los dientes que le llegó a doler la mandíbula - ¿en qué lugar de tu diminuta cabeza cae la posibilidad de que mi padre entra en el mismo saco que cualquier otra persona?

- Lo siento señorita Haruno… yo…

- Hazlo pasar

Cortó antes de exaltarse más. En este mundo solo había una persona que valía la pena para Sakura y esa persona era su padre, él la había cuidado y educado solo, nunca amenazó con mandarla a algún internado ni nada por el estilo. Se preocupó siempre por ella y porque tuviera la formación de una señorita, se tragó su vergüenza y le explico sobre su primera regla y sobre el sexo, quizás no muchos padres toman ese rol cuando falta la madre pero Souta Haruno no flaqueó y se comió cualquier incomodidad. Juntos lloraron y recordaron a Akemi a diario, compartieron su dolor y pesar, aunque Sakura prácticamente no la recordaba ya que su madre dejó este mundo cuando la pequeña solo tenía 3 años, los recuerdos que su padre se encargo de plantar en su mente le bastaron para amar a su progenitora.

- Creo que esa chica está llorando

- ¡Papá! – quien viera a La Cobra pensaría que estaba en un mundo paralelo

Sakura se puso de pie y corrió a saludar a su padre, quien luego de darle su típico beso en la frente le revolvió el cabello.

- Papá – se rió tratando de arreglar el desastre que le había quedado – no esperaba verte

Volvió a su sillón y tomó asiento poniendo los codos en el escritorio.

- Estaba por acá cerca – se encogió de hombros – y siempre es bueno venir a ver lo que por tanto tiempo fue tu trabajo

- Siempre será este tu trabajo

- No, que va – Souta le restó importancia con un gesto de mano – lo haces demasiado bien tu y yo disfruto mucho de mi tiempo libre

- Te lo mereces – apuntó a su padre

- Diremos que tienes razón

Sakura suspiró cuando recordó el motivo por el cual tuvo que hacerse cargo por completo de las empresas de su familia, ya que si no hubiera sido por el pre infarto sufrido por su padre, ella solo hubiera sido la mano derecha de él, pero no, solo llevaba dos semanas trabajando cuando el corazón de su padre decidió que era hora de que le demostrara al mundo de que estaban hecho los Haruno y así lo hizo, sin pensarlo dos veces, solo con 21 años tomó el control de una de las mayores empresas de inversión del mundo y se paso por alto cualquier comentario por su sexo, ahora con 26 años era una de las empresarias con mayor futuro.

Por si, más de un uno se vio en la necesidad de recordarle que por tener coño en vez de polla no tenia los cojones suficientes que reflejaran la confianza y que demostraran que si se podía invertir en ellos.

Claro, no fue fácil, pero Sakura es astuta y cuando los inversionistas japonés tenían intenciones de cancelar su contrato ella hizo lo que siempre ha hecho, atacar lo que más quiere el otro y este caso fué el sexo, no se iba a acostar con ellos pero si rentó el VIP del mejor club de putas de todo Nueva Yorks, bebió, gritó y maldijo como cualquiera de ellos haciendo que los pequeños ojos de sus inversores brillaran de admiración, por supuesto que cuando los japoneses vieron las putas que les había contratado la amaron aun mas, pero solo cuando la vieron a ella metiéndose a un cuarto con el fornido y perfecto guardia es que la adoraron y prácticamente la hicieron su ídola. Si, no fue fácil pero desde ese día ningún hombre que apreciara sus bolas volvió a decirle que a ella le faltaba cualquier cosa en este mundo, _"supuestamente",_ de hombres.

- Sakura – su padre volvió a llamar su atención – se que estas con mucho trabajo pero la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de tu prima y ella se muere por verte

- Y yo por verla, hace tanto que no se de Hinata

Pobre Souta, ni siquiera notó la ironía en la voz de su hija quien a la última persona que quería ver era a Hinata, esa pequeña zorra, con 17 años era la más puta de todo Nueva York y ya más de una vez se había cruzado en el camino de La Cobra sin saber que le quedaba muy poco para colmar su paciencia.

- ¡Qué bueno!... hace mucho que no estamos todos juntos y a tu madre le encantaría ver cómo te llevas con su familia – los ojos soñadores de Souta eran lo único que le impedía a Sakura mandar a la mierda a esa familia

- Se que así es – abrió la carpeta que estaba sobre su escritorio para darle a entender a su padre que era hora de su retirada

- Entonces te dejo trabajar – él se puso de pie entendiendo a la perfección el gesto de su hija

- Muy bien padre… el sábado voy a comer contigo… ¿Si?

- Te estaré esperando – Sakura se estiró y recibió su beso en la frente – cuídate hija… y – acaricio y apretó un poco sus mejillas – no me molestaría verte con alguien de la mano

- ¡Vete ya Souta! – le sonrió cortando el tema de la mejor manera

Cuando estuvo sola, Sakura, como la llamaba su padre y ella tanto amaba, si no fuera por lo que representaba ese "Sakura" dejaría que todo el mundo la llamara así pero debía guardar las distancias y en el fondo amaba el apodo de La Cobra que se había ganado. Abrió la carpeta y ahora si se concentró, los balances eran de lo más importante en una empresa como la suya y por eso insistía en revisarlos ella misma, pocas veces tenían fallas y cuando era así eran mínimas, pero ahora parecía definitivamente que no era su día.

- Aoi – rugió al teléfono – dile a Satoshi que baje ahora mismo

Cortó y cerró la carpeta antes de arrojarla a algún lado, ni un puto número calzaba y eso era algo que ella no iba a tolerar. No pasaron sino un par de minutos cuando su puerta se abrió sin permiso, sabía que Satoshi se tomaba muchas atribuciones con ella pero por algún motivo se las permitía.

- ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

- Bájame el tono – hablo con calma mientras tomaba la carpeta y se la tiraba – ábrela y dime si vez algo correcto

Él lo hizo en silencio y una mueca de dolor cruzo su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que no había prácticamente nada bueno.

- Es que Claire esta recién empezando y…

- ¿Tu eres el feje de Finanzas? – pregunto retóricamente. Se puso de pie y rodeo su escritorio – es tu responsabilidad – se sentó en su escritorio dándole una muy buena vista de sus torneadas piernas al hombre – y si no fueras bueno en tu trabajo ya te habría despedido por dejar que este horror llegara a mis manos

- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

Satoshi a sus 30 años había conocido muchas mujeres pero ninguna como Sakura Haruno y aunque solo hayan estado juntos hace más de un año atrás aun sentía su anatomía reaccionar cuando la tenía cerca y definitivamente verla así sobre el escritorio no lo ayudaba, las ganas de girarla y penetrarla sin control estaban siendo demasiado difíciles de controlar y eso evidenciaba la enorme erección que se le estaba formando.

- ¿Claire dijiste? – le sonrió – bueno… ella sí que esta despedida

- Pero solo lleva una semana aquí y…

- ¿Qué pasa Satoshi? – se cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho haciendo resaltar sus senos - ¿Te estás follando a la chica?.. tranquilo – le restó importancia – puedes hacerlo fuera de aquí también

- No es necesario que seas tan perra – le rugió – y no… no me acuesto por ella

- ¿Por qué? – se encogió de hombros y por un momento dio la impresión de ser una chica inocente – piensas en alguien más cuando se te levanta la polla – alzó su pie y rozo con su taco su despierta entrepierna

- Sakura…

- ¡Dios! – bufó ella separando de él – si tan solo hubieras entendido las reglas – suspiró derrotada pero con ironía

- Y si tu tan solo me hubieras dado una oportunidad mas – estaba claro el dejo de ruego en su voz

La mente de Sakura inmediatamente recordó el momento en que lo tuvo con las manos amarradas y a su merced… si tan solo no hubiera pedido más…

- Una sola oportunidad cariño – levanto su dedo índice

- Algún día…

- Lo sé – rodó los ojos – me vi esa película – se burló – "Algún día encontraras a alguien que te hará pagar por todo" – lo dijo con una voz sexy pero burlesca que hizo a Satoshi entender que tenía que salir de ahí antes de cometer una locura

- Haré que te envíen el finiquito de Claire cuando antes

Sin decir más salió de esa oficina que a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo su tormento.

Ya con energías renovadas por la escena con Satoshi, Sakura pudo concentrarse mejor en su trabajo y hasta se sintió con ánimo de salir de su fortaleza a dejarle ella misma unos nuevos contratos a Aoi, en cuanto cruzó las puertas sintió un aire nuevo.

- Aoi – la pobre chica saltó tirando unos papeles al aire, su jefa nunca salía y si lo había hecho era por algo – respira – se burló – solo venia a dejarte estos contratos – estiro la carpeta y la chica la tomó aun tiritando – deben estas listos para mañana – y ahí uso su mirada para dejar en claro su punto

- Por supuesto

Pocas veces alguien bajaba a su piso y es por eso que le sorprendió sentir el sonido del ascensor. Aoi no estuvo mejor ya que su jefa estaba ahí y rogaba porque no fueran más problemas.

Ambas se giraron y miraron hacia las puertas del ascensor que se estaban abriendo para dar paso a un joven de unos 20 años, cualquier podría haberse dado cuenta de su nerviosismo pero Sakura vio algo mas en sus tímidos movimientos. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el chico se acerco a ellas y noto como en sus manos traía una carpeta.

- ¿Señorita Aoi? – se dirigió a la rubia ignorando por completo a la Cobra

- Eh… si – la chica se apresuró a tomar los papeles que le extendían para comprobar que era el contrato de Claire – acá esta el contrato señorita Haruno

Sakura tomó los papeles sin despegar sus orbes del chico, así pudo notar sus ojos azabaches tan profundos que se podian perder en ellos y eso ayudo a que ni siquiera se inmutara por firmar el despido de la chica. En los pocos segundos que eso le tomó, noto como las limpias ropas del joven gritaban por todos lados lo viejas que eran, también lo hacían sus suelas rotas. Un joven tímido y pobre hacia que la mente de Sakura procesara demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo. La piel del chico se veía cálida, por eso ella misma le extendió los papeles a él rozando sus dedos, espero alguna reacción de su parte pero solo obtuvo un sonrojo acompañado de una disculpa y nada más, su espalda fue lo último que vio.

- ¿Quién es ese? – le pregunto a su secretaria quien temblaba ante la voz de su jefa

- Es… creo que es un nuevo interno – Aoi no entendió el interés de ella sobre el joven pero era mejor ni siquiera pensar en ello – señorita Haruno…

- Quiero estos contratos listos en una hoy mismo… - la rubia quiso decir algo por el adelanto de las fechas pero Sakura fue más rápida, siempre lo era – no quiero ni un reclamo – la desafió con la mirada helándole la sangre – si algo no esta listo será mi nombre el que se vea afectado no el tuyo… yo soy el rostro visible de Haruno S.A. así que no quiero escuchar tus reclamos – Aoi solo asintió, no tenía nada más que decir. Sakura dio indicios de retirarse pero a último momento volvió a girarse hacia su secretaria – oh… y dile a ese chico que venga… - apuntó hacia el ascensor por donde lo había visto desaparecer – quiero ver yo misma a quienes tengo trabajando en mi empresa

- Pero él…

- Aoi – solo basto una mirada de la Cobra para que la chica asintiera

.

.

.

- Sasuke – el joven llevaba diez minutos tratando de hacer funcionar la fotocopiadora así que se asustó un poco por la voz de la secretaria del piso – tienes que bajar a la oficina de la señorita Haruno – por el rostro de la mujer supo que había algo mal

- Pero vengo de allá…

- Lo sé pero… la misma señorita Haruno mandó a llamarte

- Bien – ni siquiera había querido mirarla y ahora tendría que ir a su oficina


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: L**os perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

**Abvertencias: M**ucho **OoC** por parte de Sasuke y Sakura, Mucho Lemón y lenguaje vulgar leen bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

El tic tac del reloj de pared sonaba en la amplia y silenciosa habitación haciendo que los nervios de Sakura se pusieran cada vez mas de puntas, el tiempo seguía pasando pero AoOi aun no hacía sonar su teléfono para decirle que el nuevo interno estaba esperándola. Así que por enésima, Sakura vez miró el lento reloj y maldijo al aire porque solo habían pasado siete minutos desde que entró a su oficina, sus nervios no tenían justificación alguna y eso no le causo la menor gracia.

Casi un mes había pasado desde la última vez que la peli rosa tuvo sexo rudo y salvaje como a ella le gusta, por eso sus hormonas no pudieron controlarse ante semejante espécimen, odiaba acostarse con cualquier y más aún porque no muchos aceptaban su forma de llevar el acto, a ella le gustaba dominar y tener el control en todo momento, así que encontrar a un hombre que hiciera que sus bragas se mojaran y que además no le molestara estar amarrado, definitivamente no era algo fácil de encontrar. Ahora su pobre coño estaba pidiendo a gritos que entraran en él y Sakura no tenía tiempo ni ganas de buscar a un nuevo aprendiz, el ultimo solo le había durado dos meses y había sido más que nada una pérdida de tiempo… maldito Shun y su complejo por tener el control, solo bastó que una vez se soltara las amarras para que Sakura hiciera valido el contrato que lo había obligado a firmar, y con eso dio termino a su ultimo sumiso.

¡Es que no había un puto hombre en todo Nueva York que aparte de ser caliente le gustara que lo dominaran!

Un mes… un maldito mes había pasado sin tener una puta polla penetrándola, así que como era más que obvio, el carácter de La Cobra no estaba en su mejor momento. Eso sí, tenía muchas esperanzas en que eso cambiara una vez que el nuevo interno atravesara su puerta… pocas veces se equivocaba y había visto gran potencial como sumiso en Sasuke Uchiha.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y contempló por un momento sus opciones, siempre se había destacado por hacer las cosas bien y pedirle a ese chico que se la follara sobre su escritorio era algo que definitivamente no se clasificaba como cauteloso, así que respiró hondo y frotó sus muslos para calmar un poco el dolor punzante que le demandaba olvidarse de todo y amarrarlo a la silla para montarlo sin parar… aunque eso si era algo que se salía del área segura.

Las cagó, Sakura no actuaba por sin meditar las cosas, ella estudiaba las opciones y evaluaba la mejor antes de dar el primer paso, en cambio ahora había llamado al nuevo interno a su despacho mandado a la mierda todos sus códigos autoimpuesto, seguramente no faltaba nada para que el chico golpeara su puerta así que se obligó a pensar la mejor forma de girar todo esto de una forma más segura.

- Señorita Haruno – escuchó la voz de su secretaria en el intercomunicador – el señor Uchiha esta acá

Apretó el botón para responderle y acomodo su garganta para hablar sin titubeos – Hazlo pasar

Hace mucho que no tenía que contar hasta tres para controlar sus impulsos pero esta vez sí tuvo que hacerlo y eso solo provocó que su temperamento subiera unos cuantos grados más. Cuando sus puertas dobles dieron paso al nuevo interno de su empresa, inmediatamente su ágil cerebro encontró la mejor forma de hacer que esa improvisada reunión no se viera como un patético intento de pedirle sexo.

- Señor… - por más que trataba de recordar su nombre no podía, solo tenía la ligera impresión de que no era un nombre común - ¿Sora?

Y si, su temperamento bajo por lo menos un grado al ver la mueca de desagrado en semejante hermoso rostro, amaba provocar eso en las personas en general, hacerlas saber que ella estaba al mando… esa sensación de poder y superioridad era casi tan excitante como las drogas o el sexo.

- Sasuke… Uchiha

El pobre titubeo del joven incitó que ese sentimiento de necesidad volviera a crecer en su pecho y tuvo que frotar sus muslos una vez más para que su húmedo coño se calamara un poco.

- Señor Uchiha – desvió la mirada hacia unos papeles sin sentido que descansaban en su escritorio – lo mandé a llamar porque hay algo que quiero discutir con usted

- Yo… soy nuevo… este es mi primer día de trabajo y yo no…

- Tranquilo – tuvo que morder su labio inferior y enterrar sus perfectas uñas en la palma de sus manos para no lanzarse a su cuello y someterlo como nunca había sometido a nadie antes – la razón… – y ¡Maldita sea!, su puta voz estaba irreconocible. Sakura aclaró su garganta y continuó – no es fácil ser mujer en este mundo de hombres – cruzo sus piernas y se dio unas ligeras vueltas sobre la silla – así que he usado todas mis herramientas para lograr llegar a donde estoy – tomó un bolígrafo de la mesa y comenzó a jugar con él, sacaba y entraba la punta simulando lo que de verdad quería que entrara y saliera… pero de su cuerpo – y no – se apresuró a aclarar - … no hablo del sexo

- Yo jamás pensaría algo como eso

La postura recta y la sinceridad en sus palabras la descolocaron un poco, ella no sabía que Sasuke Uchiha era muy distinto a cualquier hombre que había tenido el lujo… o desdicha… de cruzarse en el camino de La Cobra.

Era extraño y aun no entendía del todo que hacia ahí sentado, pero luego de que le indicaran que tenía que presentarse en la oficina de la jefa mayor hizo lo posible por no pensar en ello y ni siquiera se tomó un segundo para cuestionar tal orden… así era Sasuke, si alguien con un rango superior a él le decía algo, él cumplía sin siquiera chistar. Así que si, ahí estaba ahora, escuchando a esa hermosa pero fría y para nada alcanzable mujer.

- Veo que eres de esos empleados que no cuestiona las órdenes

En sus casi diez años metida en la dominación había visto a alguien tan malditamente caliente y sobre todo, sumiso… no, no practicaba BDSM, esto era algo mas instintivo, si tenía ganas de usar algún juguete lo hacía, si estaba de ánimos para que la amarran a ella también lo hacía, aunque esto último nunca se le había dado, no cerraba las puertas, nunca hacía daño a su sumiso pero no soportaba la idea de tener sexo sin tener ella el control, quizás algunos de sus pequeños traumas la habían hecho así pero eso era escarbar en el paja y a Sakura Haruno le gustaba ser dominante solo porque si, no tenía ni un padre abusador ni una violación infantil a quien culpar, ella era domínate porque le gustaba el poder, nada más ni nada menos… de hecho hasta se podría decir que era una dominante nata, de naturaleza.

- Sé reconocer muy bien a quienes les debo respeto

"_Respuesta equivocada",_ murmuro su lado más oscuro, esas palabras eran las que cualquier Dom quería escuchar y ahora su nuevo prospecto estaba frente a ella prácticamente ofreciéndose en bandeja y rogando porque lo hiciera su sumiso. Aunque por supuesto, eso era algo que Sakura ya había pensado en hacer realidad independiente de su disposición, no por nada decían que sus ojos hipnotizaban.

- Muy bien señor Uchiha, pero retomando el tema anterior – hizo una pausa solo para darle un toque de dramatismo al momento – lo que quería decir cuando dije que utilice todas mis armas féminas es que use la más conocida por toda mujer… mi instinto

Los ojos cargados de ese espeso esmeralda miraron fijamente a Sasuke quien por un segundo creyó las estupideces y calumnias dichas por la señorita Sumione. Cerró los suyos y volvió a mirar a su jefa pero sin mirarla a los ojos, no quería creer en las habladurías pero prefirió prevenir que lamentar.

- No entiendo… usted me pidió que viniera y yo…

- No necesito leer tu curriculum para saber que te graduaste como el mejor de tu clase en la Univerdisad estatal, que te graduaste unos años antes para poder comenzar a trabajar luego y ayudar a tu familia, que tus metas están fijadas desde hace mucho tiempo y… - dudó un segundo pero prefirió guardarse su ultimo instinto, no porque pudiera herirlo sino porque ya tendría el momento para usarlo - ¿Cómo estuve?

- Bastante bien –Sasuke no era de avergonzarse por su precaria situación así que por mas intimidado que se sentía hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no bajar la vista

- Y es por eso que te mandé a llamar… quiero que sepas que _nunca_ – resalto la palabra haciendo contacto directo con sus ojos – me equivoco… así que tendré un ojo sobre ti

Sasuke pasó saliva por su garganta sin proponérselo, es que más allá de que su jefa le haya dicho que estaría vigilándolo, vio por primera vez una oportunidad real de lo que tanto había soñado… una oportunidad, nada más, es lo único que pedía.

- Muchas gracias señorita Haruno – y por primera vez, Sakura presencio su sincera y hermosa sonrisa

- Tengo muchas expectativas en ti – pese a que ella se refería a otro ámbito, él no tenía porque saberlo… aun – así que espero que no me decepciones

- No lo haré – contestó demasiado rápido

La disposición e inocencia de Sasuke hicieron mucho mejor el día de la ojijade - Bien… ahora puedes volver a tu trabajo – le hizo un gesto con la mano que él entendió enseguida poniéndose de pie – ah – interrumpió su salida – y si alguien te pregunta algo… diles que La Cobra solo quería chuparte la vida – sonrió con sus energías renovadas

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza automáticamente pero algo asustado, los ojos de Sakura dejaban en claro que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo lo que dijeran de ella, y por primera vez en su vida… Sasuke Uchiha admiró a alguien de verdad.

.

.

.

- Deberías comer algo – susurró su padre por enésima vez

- Lo haré en cuanto termine esto

Aunque estuviera muy cansado, Sasuke no dejó de sonreírle a su padre, llevaba ya una semana trabajando en Haruno S.A. y sus horas de sueño se habían reducido considerablemente. La charla que tuvo con Sakura en su primer día de trabajo solo lo motivó a pedir más trabajo, quería que sus jefes directos también notaran lo que ella vio en él, porque eso sí, ella no se había equivocado, él era muy inteligente y capaz y eso lo sabía de sobra, sus mismos profesores de la Universidad comunitaria se lo habían dicho infinidad de veces, solo le faltaban las oportunidad y ahora que por fin tenía una, no la iba a dejar pasar.

Luego de ese día no había vuelto a hablar con Sakura pero si la había visto un par de veces cuando bajaba a dejar algún papel, ella era hermosa e imponente, inalcanzable para él, pero por más que Sasuke tratara, no podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer y eso lo hacía odiarse ya que solo estaba consiguiendo distraerlo de lo verdaderamente importante, sabía que Sakura Haruno despertaba los más bajos instintos en cualquiera que se hiciera llamar hombre así que no debía sentirse especial por ello. Solo bastaba una mirada de La Cobra para que cualquiera perdiera los estribos, él lo estaba comprobando en carne propia y… jamás pensó decirlo pero la señorita Sumione tenía la razón, la jefa máxima tenia ojos que hipnotizaban.

Aunque así también, aparte de lo que Sakura Haruno despertaba en los instintos masculinos de Sasuke, en ella también veía alguien digna de admiración y que se estaba ganando una posición como nueva ídola. Y prefería pensar solo en la peli rosa de esa forma ya que se le hacía más fácil para él verla aun mas inalcanzable de lo que ya era.

- Ten – miró a su padre, de pie frente a él lo notó mucho más cansado

Tomó la tasa con el humeante café y trató de disipar un poco el frio de su cuerpo – Esta demasiado helado… deberías volver a la cama

- Estoy harto de la cama – murmuro sentándose junto a su hijo – además ya me siento bastante mejor

- La próxima semana tendré mi primer cheque así que iremos al hospital para que te controlen

- Te preocupas mucho hijo y yo… yo no me lo merezco… no después de…

- Eres mi padre – lo miró con seriedad – y pasara lo que pasara eso ya no tiene importancia, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar – murmuro con un evidente dejo de tristeza que dejo de lado tan pronto llegó – pero si podemos prevenir lo que viene… empezando por tu salud

- Mikoto estaría muy orgullosa de ti hijo… eres su vivo retrato

Sasuke solo pudo hacerle una mueca a su padre ya que cada vez que pensaba en su madre algo se removía dentro de él y eso no era para nada bueno, ahora necesitaba estar concentrado y no tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos. Volvió a mirar al hombre que le dio la vida y vio como se desaparecía por la pequeña puerta que daba a su cuarto, el reloj de pared marcaba mas de las 11 de la noche pero él quería terminar de clasificar esos papeles antes de irse a dormir, no era nada complicado, solo las fichas de los empleados de su piso, tampoco eran muchos pero a Sasuke se le había ocurrido un sistema que hacía que demorara un poco más de tiempo pero que dejaba todo mucho mejor ordenado.

.

.

.

- Cálmate – el tono tranquilo de su amigo logró que resoplara por enésima vez – no sacas nada con ponerte así

- Es que… - siguió paseándose por su oficina como si eso le quitara los nervios – el mandito ni siquiera me mira… solo agacha la cabeza cada vez que nos vemos

- Pero eso es lo que te gusta a ti – se encogió de hombros – que los hombres agachen la cabeza ante tu presencia

- ¡Mientras me los follo Naruto, no mientras quiero atraparlos!

Naruto Uzumaki era su mejor amigo, abogado, se conocieron en Harvard cuando ambos no eran más que unos adolecentes incomprendidos, la primera noche que salieron de copas se emborracharon tanto que terminaron follando como dos conejos en la habitación de él. A la mañana siguiente hubieron arrepentimientos por parte de ambos, pero no los típicos, primero fue porque Sakura sabía que esa no era la forma de sacar la rabia que tenia adentro por la reciente noticias que había recibido y él porque era gay, nada más.

Aunque ella no lo recordaba con precisión, esa noche le contó todo lo que había descubierto esa semana y él la apoyo sin más, no la cuestionó ni busco saber la historia completa, tampoco quiso darle consejos estúpidos y sin sentido que pese a parecer correctos solo eran una mierda, aceptó lo que ella le dio y no la dejó sola hasta que considero que sus instintos asesinos se hayan aplacado, esa había sido la única vez que Sakura consideró realmente la opción de matar a alguien así que le debía mucho más que el hombro prestado a su amigo. Fue la primera y única persona que lo supo y Sakura tenía intenciones de que eso se quedara así. Confiaba su vida en Naruto y tenía una buena sospecha que podía ser el único hombre con el que se sintiera de esa forma, no era porque fuera gay o porque la haya visto y apoyado en su peor momento, era solamente porque estaban destinados a estar juntos, solo eso.

Desde eso ya han pasado ocho años y él sigue siendo su apoyo, además de su abogado y el encargado de redactarle esos _"contratos de confidencialidad"._

- Bueno… quizás es gay – no lo conocía pero le bastaba la descripción de su amiga para follárselo en su mente

- Ya quisieras – le sacó la lengua en un gesto que solo él tenía el deleite de ver – pero este niñito es mío

- ¿Y cuántos años tiene? – a su amiga en general le gustaban los hombres de su misma edad o un poco más grandes, no soportaba la inestabilidad de los más jóvenes así que le sorprendió un poco el escucharla referirse a él como _"niñito"_

- 20 – sonrió con sorna, por supuesto que Sakura no se conformó con su instinto y averiguó lo que pudo aunque los datos que estaban en el computador eran bastantes paupérrimos

- ¿Así que ahora te gustan los más jóvenes?

- No es eso… además este _niño_ – hizo énfasis en la palabras – no lo es tanto, su madre murió hace cinco años y se ha hecho cargo de su padre enfermo desde entonces

- ¿Mandaste a Jun a investigar?

Jun era un chico que habían conocido en la Universidad, tenia complejo de espía y servía mucho que su padre fuera agente de la CIA. Tenía muchos contactos y más allá del dinero que ganaba, amaba la adrenalina de esconderse y sacar los más oscuros secretos que algunos se esforzaban tanto por esconder, por eso que desde hace mucho, en un pequeño círculo, lo usaban hasta para espionaje corporacional.

- Si… pero hay muy poca información – y ahora una enorme sonrisa sádica se instaló en su rostro – creo que tendré que sacársela a azotes

- Sakura – rezongó – ya verás que consigues lo que quieres… recuerda que estuve ahí cuando pasaste por tu mayor reto

- ¡Eso no fue un reto! – habló entre dientes al recordar esa maldita clase de finanzas – eso fue que el maldito profesor tenia saña conmigo

- Tengo ese momento gravado en mi mente – se burlo su amigo apuntando a su cerebro – aun recuerdo tu rostro de frustración al no poder hacer un simple "ITO"

- ¡No fue mi culpa! – chilló con rabia – además… le dije a ese viejo de mierda que eso no me iba a servir de nada y así ha sido… en mi puta vida empresarial he tenido que hacer un puto ITO

A pesar de que la voz de Sakura sonaba en un nivel bajo, solo bastaba verla y escucharla para saber que estaba enfurecida y es que siempre había sido la niña genio, siempre entendía todo a la primera así que la única vez que no entendió algo, se enfureció a tal punto que destruyo el auto de su profesor con sus propias manos, en el fondo sabia que él no tenía la culpa pero en todo siempre tiene que haber un responsable y ella no iba a asumir ese rol. No era nada complicado, solo un ejercicio de bonos y de precios futuros pero en esos momentos había descubierto un poco más de esa absurda verdad que la carcomía, así que su cerebro no estaba conectado de la mejor forma, contrató un tutor pero ni aun así pudo con las malditas derivadas. Por eso se fue por el lado más fácil, simplemente sobornó al encargado de los computadores de la Universidad y por primera y única vez, Sakura no solo no aprendió algo sino que tuvo el reconocimiento por algo que no había hecho.

- Ya cálmate – volvió a molestarla su amigo – en fin – se puso de pie y enseguida ordenó su perfecta vestimenta – mañana te paso a buscar para que vayamos a comprar tu atuendo para el cumpleaños de la zorrita… es el viernes así que solo nos queda mañana – la apuntó

- ¿Buscas hacer peor mi día? – le rugió entre dientes

El solo escuchar el nombre de su pequeña prima hacia que se pusiera de peor humor, odiaba a esa familia por completo y no soportaba la idea de tener que pasar dos horas fingiendo, era una experta en poner sonrisas cínicas pero con los Dwyer eso era algo que se escapaba por completo de su control.

Naruto se fue de su oficina dejándola con un peor estado anímico del que la encontró, pero solo eran las once y aun le quedaba mucho por hacer.

Pasó el resto del día hablando con potenciales clientes y coqueteando lo justo y necesario, pese a que se había jurado no usar el sexo como arma en los negocios, no podía evitar usar sus encantos de mujer para ello, además, nunca sobraba escuchar halagos por montón.

A las cinco de la tarde llamó a su padre para preguntarle cómo le había ido en el doctor, le gustaba acompañarlo pero eso solo la ponía nerviosa y por ende a su padre. Los chequeos periódicos al corazón de Souta lo ponían de mal humor, él siempre tan contento y lleno de vida cambiaba cada vez que pisaba la clínica. Su hija rogaba acompañarlo pero él lo prefería así, por eso no le gustó tener que comunicarle lo que le habían dicho, _"Van a hacer una interconsulta"_ murmuro rogando porque su hija no hiciera un escándalo por ello. Sakura lo escucho en silencio y cuando notó que se padre estaba bien se despidió y cortó el teléfono.

Inmediatamente llamó a la clínica y puso el grito en el cielo, quería saber que mierda significaba eso de la interconsulta así que cuando le dijeron que solo era por prevención juró entre dientes que el médico se las vería con ella, su padre era un hombre fuerte y por eso le dolió tanto escuchar su tono medio asustado. Solo el jefe de la clínica logró calmar un poco en ánimo de La Cobra y únicamente después de prometerle que cambiaran al médico de su padre pudo respirar un poco más tranquila.

Cuando el día terminó, Sakura se apresuro a bajar el único piso que la separaba de la salida, así que se aferró a sus cosas y llegó a donde estaba su auto, eso sí, no le gusto para nada lo que estaba viendo. Naruto pese a ser gay amaba los autos y por eso sabia lo básico, aunque tampoco es que necesitara saber mucho para darse cuenta que cuando el capó estaba arriba es porque algo no estaba bien.

Se acercó hacia su chofer y lo escucho maldecir y golpear con fuerza una parte del motor, cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda respiración antes de preguntar lo que ya suponía.

- ¿Qué pasa Thomas?

- ¡Señorita! – el hombre saltó hacia atrás e inmediatamente volvió a maldecir por lo bajo, necesitaba su trabajo y rogaba porque ese percance no lo dejara sin el – el auto… se descompuso y…

La verdad es que no sabía que había pasado con el auto, hace unos momentos estaba bien pero de pronto ya no arrancó, Thomas era un hombre muy cuidadoso y es por eso que Souta lo había dispuesto como el chofer de su hija, lo conocía hace mucho y sabia que él podría cuidar muy bien de su pequeño tesoro.

- Repite lo que acabas de decir – el pobre hombre tembló ante las voz de su jefa

- Lo siento mucho señorita – volvió a excusarse – pero le juro que no se qué pasó… el auto estaba en perfectas condiciones y…

Sakura masajeó sus sienes con sus dedos índices teniendo cuidado de que su perfecta manicura no le hiciera daño. Estaba cansada y no había sido el mejor día, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, darse un baño y acostarse, en cambio ahora debía tomar un taxi, cosa que odiaba más que nada. Desde hace unos 7 años que no andaba en uno, la última vez fue cuando aún era una estudiante mucho más humilde que ahora, así que en estos momento, para esta Sakura Haruno era prácticamente inimaginable subirse a un auto que ha usado tanta gente.

- Señorita… - ella alzó su mano y eso bastó para que el hombre se detuviera y no siguiera hablando

- Tomaré un taxi – le dio una última gélida mirada al hombre y luego de acomodar su abrigo y su bolso de dio media vuelta

Caminó con mucho cuidado ya que sus Jimmy de diez centímetros amenazaban de forma constante con enterrarse en alguna de las imperfecciones del suelo, lo cual no le daba el mejor pronostico a La Cobra, ya que tropezarse era algo que definitivamente no encajaba en ella. Cuando logró llegar a donde paraban los taxis solo bastó un minuto para que sintiera la presencia de alguien a su lado.

- Yo pensaba que usted tenía auto

- Esta malo – sabía muy bien quien era pero ni siquiera dio señales de voltearse a verlo. Por instinto volvió a acomodar su cartera – así que no me queda nada más que tomar un taxi – bufó con ganas la última palabra haciéndola sonar como algo maligno

- Bueno… suerte con eso – y aunque el joven no lo hacía a menudo, soltó una risa al pensar en su jefa en tal situación

El día de Sasuke había sido prácticamente fabuloso, uno de los jefes de área había quedado fascinado con su trabajo y lo había alabado, sabía que no era mucho para algunos pero para él significaba más de lo que podía pedir. Por eso ahora su ánimo era tan bueno, aunque claro, pese a que estuviera danzando entre algodones, no le tomó mucho darse cuenta que había bromeado con su jefa y eso era algo que estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

Raudamente el joven acomodo su precario abrigo que con suerte lo cubría un poco del gélido día que hacía en Nuava York, llevaba una semana parándose en ese paradero a la misma hora para esperar por el autobús así que era más que obvio que ver a Sakura Haruno de pie en el le provocó una evidente curiosidad.

- Yo… lo siento yo…

Y ahí volvía ese sonrojo que hacía que las bragas de Sakura se mojaran a tal punto que tuvo que entrar su manicura en la palma de sus manos para controlar sus más bajos instintos. Miró a Sasuke con detenimiento y notó que la broma que había hecho recién era algo que no se veía a menudo… quizás Sasuke y ella tenían más de algo en común.

- Tranquilo, de hecho yo quería… - por supuesto que no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para hacer un movimiento

Aunque no le gusto para nada escucharlo prácticamente riéndose de ella, si le gusto mucho verlo más distendido en su presencia.

- ¡Oh!… mi autobús

Y antes de que La Cobra pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, un enorme, destartalado y maloliente autobús se paró frente a ellos haciendo que su prospecto se despidiera de ella con la mano y se metiera a adentro dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha iba a ser un caso difícil para Sakura Haruno.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: L**os perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

**Abvertencias: M**ucho **OoC** por parte de Sasuke y Sakura, Mucho Lemón y lenguaje vulgar leen bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

El pobre joven no terminaba de entender porque a último momento había optado por bajarse del autobús pero cuando se encontró de frente con La Cobra, no le quedaron dudas, él la deseaba y por primera vez en sus maduros 20 años tenía la necesidad imperiosa de cometer alguna locura, aunque sabía a la perfección que se arriesgaba a un buen golpe en sus partes nobles y hasta un posible despido. No le quiso dar más vueltas, no tenia sentido, solo tomó su rostro estampando con furia sus labios sobre los de ella rogando porque le respondiera.

Solo le bastó un roce para hacer que ese beso, que en un principio quería que fuera más calmo, desatara todo ese fuego que llevaba años guardando, no solo por ella, sino por toda chica que alguna vez levanto cualquier instinto masculino en él. Por un momento, cuando sintió que los labios de ella permanecían quietos, pensó que era todo _"la cague… acá empezó y terminó lo que fuera"_ no solo había arruinado la que quizás era su única oportunidad de hacer lo que de verdad quería, sino que también había arruinado su posibilidad de encontrar un buen trabajo y ayudar a su padre, pero ahora… ahora ya no le quedaba nada más que separarse de ella e implorar por clemencia… por lo menos con su trabajo.

- Lo siento Señorita Haruno yo… – _"la deseo tanto que no pensé"_ quizás era mejor no decir eso, solo le echaría mas leña al momento así que mejor agachó la cabeza ya que no soportaría ver su mueca de asco, eso solo colmaría su vaso ya prácticamente lleno

- Sasuke Uchiha – su rostro era frio y tenía un matiz que solo heló un poco más la sangre del joven, pero que rápidamente se recompuso al notar que no estaba golpeándolo y amenazándolo con arruinar su vida – no deberías haber hecho eso

Cuando Sasuke volvió a abrir los ojos estaba sobre una superficie blanda sintiendo como su hinchado miembro entraba y salía de una húmeda y desconocida cavidad, le costó un poco enfocar la vista pero cuando lo logró vio a su ninfa de hielo montándolo como si no hubiera mañana, sus rellenos pechos saltaban invitándolo a que los tocara e hiciera con ellos lo que quisiera _"tira mis pezones… métetelos en la boca, chúpalos…"_ no supo si fue su subconsciente o no pero no tenía tiempo para darle vueltas así que no lo pensó mas y quiso llevar sus manos a esos rozados pezones que lo invitaban al infierno. Pero todo se fue a la mierda ya que cuando quiso moverse no lo consiguió y su nueva obsesión gimiendo y montándolo no lo ayudaban para nada en la tarea de concentrarse, por eso que le costó bastante entender que la razón por la que no podía moverse era porque sus manos estaban amarradas al respaldo de la cama, no eran unas amarras comunes eras dos lazos rojos de seda que hacían una dolorosa pero placentera presión en sus muñecas.

Se quiso quejar, quiso terminar todo ahí y conseguir su libertad pero Sakura ahora estaba masajeando sus pechos y gimiéndole lo mucho que le gustaba como su polla la penetraba hasta el fondo así que ahí lo entendió… si ella le pedía amarrarlo o hasta azotarlo… él lo aceptaría sin siquiera chistar.

- Sakura…

- ¿Qué pasa bebé? – lo miró directamente a los ojos haciendo que los suyos le penetraran el alma - ¿Te gusta cómo me trago tu polla?... ¿Te gusta que te tenga a mi merced?... ¿Te gusta…?

- ¡Sasuke! – sintió como era removido hasta el punto de atraerlo de vuelta a la realidad - ¿Qué pasa hijo?... estabas gimiendo y me preocupé… yo no sabía que…

- Tranquilo papá – en cuanto se sentó en la cama notó como su erección no liberada hacia que sus partes intimas le dolieran hasta el extremo de sacarle un par de lagrimas – yo… solo – su voz chillo y no pudo aguantar una sonrisa al darse cuenta que muchos mitos sobre las erecciones matutinas eran ciertas – estaba teniendo una pesadilla… yo… ¿Qué hora es?

- Es temprano aun… ve a bañarte mientras yo preparo el desayuno

- Deberías estar en cama padre – lo regañó

- Yo soy quien debe cuidar de ti así que ahora – se levanto de la muscula cama donde se había sentado y miró a su hijo con seriedad – hazme caso y ve a bañarte

Sasuke miró su vacía habitación y no lo entendió, ese sueño había sido tan real que si su padre no lo hubiera despertado se hubiera quedado a vivir en él… había visto a Sakura Haruno desnuda y tragándose toda su humanidad, había presencia en primera fila sus pechos revotar mientras lo montaba salvajemente, había visto su sonrisa pre orgasmo y su cabello tan perfecto siempre, revuelto por la reciente actividad… aunque fuera en su mente la había visto como nunca pensó verla y como sabia que nunca la vería, así que ahora cuando la tuviera en frente… ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Prefirió dejar esos pensamientos de lado y por primera vez en su vida tuvo que recurrir a uno de los recursos más básicos de cualquier adolecente hormonal, una ducha fría. Y si que estaba fría pero más de una vez se había tenido que bañar con el agua en esa misma condición así que no fue gran cosa, ahora contaba con un calentador de agua pero hace algunos años era una ducha fría o andar mal oliente por la vida y eso nunca lo aceptó, podría ser pobre pero siempre la higiene iba por delate. Así que cuando la fría agua hizo contacto con su aun caliente cuerpo dejo que los pensamientos de La Cobra se fueran lejos.

La mañana en la oficina iba bien, su padre se estaba comportando como hace mucho no lo hacía y había preparado un exquisito emparedado para que su hijo almorzara. Por eso es que Sasuke solo se limitó a sacar agua de la maquina despendedora y se sentó en un sofá de la sala de descansó a almorzar, no tenía ni siquiera una silla asignada así que era eso o el suelo y eso era algo que no le atraía mucho la atención. Ya mañana era viernes y por fin iba a recibir su primera paga, con eso pensaba hacer muchas cosas empezando por llevar a su padre a visitar a un médico y llenar un poco más la paupérrima despensa de su departamento, _"por fin un poco de comida no añeja" _odiaba quejarse pero no podía evitarlo, añoraba una comida bien hecha hace semanas. Había estado esas semanas haciendo cundir al máximo los últimos dólares que le habían quedado de su anterior trabajo y si por un momento pensó que no le iban a alcanzar se había equivocado, ya que todo estaba saliendo aun mejor de lo que había planeado, un solo día mas y las cosas comenzaría a ir mejor.

Ya la hora del almuerzo había concluido y todos estaban de vuelta en sus puesto de trabajo, cosa que lo ponía a él también de vuelta a sus rondas para verificar si alguien requería algo suyo, así llegó donde Naoi que se notaba a leguas que necesitaba ayuda.

- Señor Naoi… ¿necesita algo?

- Eh si – lo miró sonriente y Sasuke pensó que por fin podría hacer algo más que ir de un piso a otro haciendo mandados

- Ve a dejarle esto a Aoi – el chico trató que no se notara su decepción y tomó la carpeta que le entregaba su casi jefe para apresurarse antes que las puertas del ascensor que estaban abiertas se cerraran

Pese a que poco a poco se iba integrando en el ámbito laboral y aunque Naoi lo haya felicitado por su trabajo del día anterior parecía ser que no le era suficiente, tendría que seguirse esforzando así que eso es lo que haría. Mas de alguien quería entablar alguna especia de amistad con él pero Sasuke prefería mantener esa distancia con el resto del personal, trabajando en Recursos Humanos le iba a ser fácil saber si había algún cargo un poco mayor disponible al cual pudiera optar, quizás aun era un poco temprano para ello pero la idea de acarrear papeles por siempre no era su meta de vida.

El camino que le tomó al ascensor llegar al segundo piso pasó demasiado rápido y Sasuke no había asumido que podía ver a Sakura, después de su pequeña indiscreción del día anterior no la había visto así que no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella o él mismo, solo estaba claro en que no volvería a cometer un error como ese. Además, estaba todo el asunto de su sueño y las imágenes que habían quedado plasmadas en su mente así que eso solo haría aun más difícil el verla ya que había una buena probabilidad de que saliera corriendo en la dirección contraria.

- Hola – saludo a la joven secretaria con un asentimiento de cabeza – el señor Naoi mandó esto – tendió la carpeta con gran rapidez esperando salir antes de que las puertas dobles se abrieran

- Oh si… muchas gracias – tomó la carpeta pero no quito sus ojos azules de los azabaches del joven - ¿Y cómo te ha ido en tus primeras semanas de trabajo?

Naoi sabía que se tenía que apresurar a entablar conversación porque en esas dos semanas que había visto a Sasuke a penas y él se había quedado lo suficiente para que le pudiera dar las gracias. En los dos años que llevaba en la empresa, Aoi nunca se había interesado en nadie pero ahora al ver esos hermosos rasgos se sintió identificada y se vio a ella misma reflejada en él, podía apostar que sus historias se parecían más de lo que los dos se imaginaban.

- Bien gracias – esa era su respuesta para todo, pero la rubia no tenía intenciones de rendirse

- Sasuke, estaba pensando que…

Pero el joven volteó su cabeza demasiado rápido cuando sintió las puertas del ascensor abrirse, sabía que era un estúpido pero la sola idea de ver esos ojos esmeraldas por una vez más, lo hacía actuar haciendo que ni siquiera él mismo se reconociera.

Pero no, por esas puertas no entró La Cobra, en su lugar se dio paso a una chica que a todas luces gritaba la palabra _"zorra"_ en la frente, era baja y con el cabello negro azulado profundo hasta la mitad de espalda, solo camino dos pasos hacia el escritorio de Aoi pero cualquiera podía pensar que se había dislocado sus caderas de tanto moverlas.

- Hola – su voz un tanto chillante se dirigió directamente hacia Sasuke quien solo hizo una mueca de asco ante el exagerado olor de perfume que llegó a sus fosas nasales – no te había visto por aquí – el coqueteo fue evidente hasta para el inexperto Sasuke

Si por algo se caracterizaba el azabache era por tener buenos reflejos – Soy nuevo – murmuro alejándose unos buenos pasos

- Mmm – medio gimió haciendo que tanto Sasuke como Naoi la miraran extrañados – soy Hinata – extendió su mano poniéndolo en una situación bastante incómoda

En cuanto sus manos se tocaron, la chica se preocupó de tocarlo lo más posible – Un gusto – tan pronto como pudo quito su mano evitando cualquier roce, fue gentil como acostumbraba pero solo hasta ahí – bueno, yo debo irme

Le dio una rápida mirada a Aoi y evitó mirar a la otra joven, no sabía porque pero no le daba buena espina, muchos decían cosas de su jefa y era probable que la mayoría fueran verdad, pero esa chica tenía el aura del propio demonio en ella… y no de buena forma. Trató de alejar esos pensamiento y se apresuró a salir de escena llegando en tiempo record al ascensor pero no alcanzó siquiera a tocar el botón de llamado cuando las puertas se abrieron dejándolo ver a su peor pesadilla, el ángel malvado de sus pensamientos y sueños más pervertidos nunca imaginados… ahí, frente a él estaba una hermosa y fría Sakura Haruno.

- Sasuke – su día de tortura lentamente iba mejorando. Mantuvo sus ojos en los del chico y quiso hacer tantas cosas en ese momento - ¿Qué…?

- ¡Hola primita! – y cualquier vestigio de felicidad se esfumó ante esa horripilante voz, Sakura cerró los ojos antes de volverse a verla

- Hinata – si antes alguien en esa empresa se podía jactar de haber recibido una mirada amenazante de La Cobra es que no había visto la que estaba dando ahora, porque si había una persona a quien odiaba con el alma era a Hinata y todo lo que el apellido Hyuga representara

Sasuke pasó su vista de la insoportable chica hasta la protagonista de sus sueños y tal como lo había pensado, salió corriendo, mas bien, se adentro corriendo al ascensor antes que este cerrara sus puertas, _"así es mejor… mientras menos este junto a ella mejor" _se repitió un par de veces eso hasta que volvió a su piso.

Sakura Haruno no estaba en su mejor momento, había tenido que pasar la mañana entera de compras con su amigo, y peor que ir de compras con una mujer lo era ir con un hombre gay porque no tenían pelos en la lengua para decir cuando tu trasero se ve muy gordo o si se te sale un _"rollito"_ debajo del brasier, a veces eso se agradece pero no cuando estás en un estado constante de ebullición por cierto chico de pelos azabaches, porque si, Sakura a pesar de estar rodeada del sueño de toda mujer, ropa, zapatos, maquillaje y lo que quisiera… solo deseaba uno cosa… mas bien, a una persona.

Naruto trató de distraerla durante toda la jornada de compras pero sabia a la perfección que la mente de su amiga estaba en otra persona, por lo menos se cumplió el objetivo y Sakura salió con un nuevo atuendo, bueno, con _unos _nuevos atuendos para que eligiera el mejor para la cena de mañana. Ya que cuando la compañía a un evento no es la deseada, verse bonita y sexy siempre ayuda y ahora la pelirrosa solo podía apelar a eso debido a que una cena en casa de la familia de su madre auguraba desastre por donde se le mirara.

Ahora… para coronar su día pensaba que ver a ese hombre que soñaba con atar a su cama podría hacer una gran diferencia pero se equivocó, ver a su maldita prima prácticamente saltando sobre él hacía que su día se fuera a la mierda.

Ni siquiera notó cuando Sasuke pasó por su lado, estaba concentrada en esa _perra _que estaba parada frente a ella.

Mantuvo su vista al frente sin mirar a nadie en especial - Ve a buscarme un café Aoi

La chica salió demasiado rápido del lugar, trabajaba con Sakura Haruno hace bastante tiempo y sabia con demasía que la presencia de cualquier integrante de la familia Hyuga era sinónimos de problemas.

- Primita, yo vine acá porque… - la sola mano alzada de la ojijade bastó para que Hinata detuviera su discurso tan bien preparado

- No me interesa saber que haces acá… solo quiero que salgas por donde entraste

Pasó por su lado y se dispuso a dar por terminada la charla, había estado a punto de irse directamente a su casa pero a último momento se arrepintió ya que tenía que firmar unos contratos y hacer un par de llamadas que no podían esperar hasta el próximo día.

- Prima yo…

La forma en que Sakura se dio vuelta y tomó el cuello de la pequeña joven fue tan rápido que una vez más hacia honor a su sobrenombre, no hizo mucha presión, solo la necesaria para asustar y lo hice, por lo menos eso le indicaba el corazón bombéante de la morena.

- Nunca – rugió con los dientes apretados manteniendo el mayor contacto visual posible – vuelvas a decirme así… ya sabes porque te aguanto a ti y a tus padres así que no me tienes a hacerlos desaparecer

- Somos tu familia – se quejó prácticamente chillando

La pelirrosa le dio una sonrisa malditamente oscura y se calmó - Bien…

La soltó con brusquedad y entró a su oficina dándole una mirada para que la siguiera. Este era un tema pendiente y sabia que poco a poco vendría a buscarla, por eso estaba más que preparada, por muchos años, desde que se enteró de la verdad había mandado a tantos detectives a buscar datos que la ayudaran que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Rebuscó en un cajón con doble fondo donde además estaba escondida una caja fuerte, sabía que Hinata no estaba viendo lo que estaba haciendo ya que permanecía de pie demasiado cerca de la salida, mejor así, no quería tener que sacar todo eso de su oficina pero si sabía que tendría que cambiar de escondite y no es que eso fuera gran problema ya que el lugar estaba dotada con tantas cajas fuerte que si alguien alguna vez osaba tratar de robarla, quedaría loco buscando lo que fuera. Sacó la carpeta negra, había decidido poner todo en una carpeta de ese color ya que así había quedado su alma cuando se enteró de todo lo que la había hecho pasar solo porque si, por dinero y porque podían.

- Siéntate – le indicó la silla que estaba frente a ella

Hinata no era una chica que tuviera miedo, además, su madre la había dotado de suficiente información para lograr que su prima hiciera lo que ella quisiera, estaban pasando por un pésimo momento económico y no podían arriesgarse a que eso se supiera, le gustaría culpar a sus padres por despilfarrar la fortuna de sus abuelo pero no podía, había sido ella y sus excesos los únicos responsables, estaba a un día de cumplir los 18 y ya estaba metida en tantos problemas que ni siquiera podía contabilizarlos. Ahora, su prima y un chantaje bien hecho eran su única posibilidad de evitar la ruina.

- Sakura… no quiero alargar esto pero tenemos problemas de dinero que quiero que tu nos ayudes – pese a que su estampa estaba dura e implacable, por dentro estaba temblando, sabia lo suficiente de su prima para saber de lo que era capaz

- ¿Así que ya se gastaron el dinero de mis abuelos?

Cuando su madre murió, su padre, tan bondadoso como siempre, decidió que la fortuna Hyuga por completo pasara a manos de su cuñada, Nami Hyuga quien en ese tiempo se iba a casar con un simple contador y sabía que no tendrían gran fortuna y por eso renunció a todo con tal de que su cuñada y la familia de su difunta mujer no pasaran penuria, eso sí, nunca pensó que esa no era una decisión suya ya que Sakura ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse con las cosas de su madre y todo debido a que su _queridísima_ tía Nami se quedó con la casa por completo. Nunca, de las miles de veces que la pelirosa le rogó cuando pequeña que le pasara los diarios, fotos o recuerdos de su madre consiguió algo, después ya se dio cuenta que los más probable es que haya botado o quemado todo pero en lo que consta a ella no vio ni un solo papel de su madre. No, no culpaba a su padre ya que conocía a la perfección las artimañas de las que era capaz su tía… después de todo lo llevaba en la sangre.

- Ese no es tu problema… solo ayúdanos… no creo que quieras que tu padre se enteré de un par de cosillas – y ahí salió el tema por el que estaba esperando La Cobra

- Es lindo ver como una pequeña zorra osa amenazarme – vio la intención de la morena de interrumpir así que se apresuró a tirarle un par de fotos – creo que a unas buenas revistas les gustaría publicar estas fotos… no por ti claro… pero siempre es bueno saber que el ministro de interior usa _prostitutas _para pasar el rato – la miró ahora apoyando los codos en la mesa y disfrutando como su mandíbula se abría hasta casi romperse – me imaginó que hará él cuando se entere que tú fuiste quien filtró las fotos

En ella salía Hinata teniendo sexo con un hombre que podría hasta triplicarle la edad, era algo asqueroso aun mas porque conocía muy bien a aquel hombre, de hecho, todo el país lo conocía muy bien, en un momento pensó en deshacerse de ellas pero eso era un aperitivo para el arma mayor, así que solo las guardó en el fondo de su cajón.

- Creo que a Nima le encantaría saber de las actividades de su esposo… es mas… al país entero le gustará saberlo, supe que Tiko quería postularse en las próximas elecciones – se levantó y se caminó hasta su mesa de licores, pocas veces tomaba pero ahora lo necesita – además… sé lo que estaba planeando la zorra de tu madre y te advierto – se giró justo en ese momento – si se acerca un solo metro a mi padre haré con ella lo que sea necesario

- No sé de qué estás hablando – Hinata dejó sobre las mesas y rogó porque no se notara su tiritón – yo solo…

- Tu solo vas a levantar tu raquítico culo de mi oficina y vas a salir de aquí… toma como un regalo de mi parte que omita lo que acabas de hacer porque Hinata – le sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes – una sola vez mas que tu o tus padres traten de hacer algo y no me va a temblar la mano

- ¡Somos tu familia! – chilló tratando de usarlo como justificativo – no puedes simplemente…

Ya era suficiente, estaba cansada y quería quedarse sola - Oh cariño – dejó el vacio vaso donde estaba anteriormente – créeme que puedo y lo haré… ahora vete

- Sakura… yo…

- Hinata – camino hasta quedar frente a ella, se agachó y tomó sus manos en un gesto que a simple vista parecía de lo mas cariñoso – para mi ustedes solo son algo peor que unos perros, los dejo tranquilos porque sé que a mi padre le hace bien tener contacto con la familia de mi madre… pero cariño – le sonrió malignamente – solo estoy esperando un error para dejarlos en la calle… o en la cárcel o en una zanja

- Bien…

La morena se levantó rogando porque sus piernas le respondieran, caerse no sería la mejor forma de terminar eso, había cometido un grave error y sabia que tendría que pagarlo, más que eso, su madre se ensañaría con ella y la conocía muy bien para entender que ella no se detendría en su plan contra Souta Haruno, esa era su última esperanza y ahora entendía que su prima era incluso capaz de matarlas si seguían adelante.

- ¿Vas a ir mañana? – preguntó con cierto temor

- Sabes que si – la ojijade volvió a sentarse en su lugar y tomó la carpeta y las pocas fotos que había sacada, mantenía su vista en ellas así que no mirada a la chica – si mi padre me pide que vaya… iré

- Bien… yo hablaré con mi madre y…

- Dile a Nami que sé muy bien donde guarda sus pastillas para dormir y que no me va a costar nada cambiarlas por algo más fuerte que le dé un sueño eterno – Hinata no supo si fueron sus palabras o su expresión tan relajada y fría lo que le heló el alma pero no le dio más vueltas y se apresuró a salir corriendo

Aoi aun no llegaba y cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron Sakura supo que estaba sola, respiró hondo varias veces y con mucha calma tomó una foto que mantenía escondida debajo de esa carpeta negra, pocas veces tenia la necesidad de mirarla, pero ahora era una de esas veces. Con ella en la mano se levantó y se paró frente al enorme ventanal que hacía de pared, la ciudad de Nueva York seria una hermosa portada para alguien que tiene el mundo a sus pies, pero ella se conformaba con ver el hermoso jardín lleno de flores desde su segundo piso, Naruto y su padre eran los únicos que sabia porqué había optado por usar el segundo piso del edificio y no el ultimo como se acostumbra… hace mucho que no pensaba en él… tocó el frio vidrio y cerró los ojos para llamar su imagen, no, no lo logró muy bien, por eso tuvo que tomar la foto de Dan y mirarlo… lo extraña tanto que cuando lo recordaba el dolor volvía igual que antes, pronto se iban a cumplir diez años de su muerte… de su trágica muerte. Sabía que en esto no podía culpar a los Hyuga pero también sabia a la perfección que si Dan aun estuviera a su lado ella no se hubiera convertido en esto, él la hubiera sabido contener cuando se enterara de la verdad, le hubiera explicado que hay gente mala en el mundo pero que ella era diferente, que ella había tenido una buena y feliz vida junto a su padre y que no valía la pena que eso se empañara por la ambición y maldad de unos pocos. Dan hubiera acariciado su rostro, hubiera besado su frente y le hubiera dicho que pasara lo que pasara nada importaba ya que lo tenía a él y a Souta y que con ellos dos le bastaba, cuando viera que eso no calmaba su ira y sed de venganza, él mismo se hubiera ofrecido para hacer el trabajo sucio, la hubiera dejado encerrada en su caja de cristal y se hubiera encargado con sus propias manos de destruir a todos aquellos que había cometido esa aberración con un ser tan bueno, porque si… antes La Cobra era muy distinta, era un ángel por donde se le mirara y Dan era un maldito afortunado porque había sido él el único hombre que conoció a ese ángel caído del cielo.

Después de la muerte de su novio, Sakura comenzó a cambiar, hubieron tiempos difíciles donde rogaba por una explicación, no entendía porque algo como eso le había pasado a un joven de solo 17 años, tenían planes, él iba a quedarse a estudiar en Nueva York para estar a su lado, iba a trabajar con su padre y cuando fuera el momento ser iban a casar, iban a estar juntos por siempre… como tenía que ser, pero no, el destino no lo quiso así. Eso sí, ni el horror que había pasado luego de la muerte de Dan la hicieron tan fría como era ahora… había sido ellos, los Hyuga quien terminaron de destruir la rota alma de Sakura Haruno.

No supo cuando fue que se dejo caer de espalda a la venta, no sentía el frio vidrio en su cuerpo, solo sentía los tibios brazos cobijándola y las malditas lagrimas cayendo por su rostro. La última vez que había llorado fue para la muerte de su novio, se había enterado como todo el mundo por las noticas, no dijeron su nombre pero ella sabia donde estaba y sabia que había muerto, lloró por tres días enteros y cuando sus lágrimas se secaron se lo prometió, solo volvería a llorar si es que su padre se iba, porque nada mas lo merecía. En cambio ahora lloraba por el daño que se le causaría a Souta, sabía que la visita de Hinata significaba algo mas, Nami no daría puntada sin hilo y su padre la iba a odiar cuando supiera que ella le había ocultado la verdad por tanto tiempo. La bomba que llevaba oculta estaba amenazándola con estallarle en el rostro y sin Dan no sabía si podría hacerlo, estaba cansada de mostrar lo que no era, ella no quería esa vida, a los 26 años esperaba estar casada y con unos dos hijos para mimar, pero no, ahora solo era una maldita dominadora que ni siquiera un sumiso era capaz de encontrar, era todo un fracaso.

- Shuuuu

No era necesario que escuchara mas para saber quién era que la estaba cobijando, ya más tarde tendría tiempo de arrepentirse de ese ataque histérico, ahora solo quería pensar que esa Sakura de antes volvía a ocupar su lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es **copyright** de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**L**a trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha** quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating:** " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: **Sí, chicas/os! Su servidora ha regresado, les pido disculpas por no actualizar las demás historias que tengo, pero si les soy sincera, mi salud está realmente jodida. Así que ténganme paciencia, terminaré cada una de las historias en proceso que tengo aquí, y en mi otra cuenta que no sé si también me siguen, pero de igual forma terminare también con ellas. ¡Eso no lo duden!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Queda prohibido no sonreír a los problemas, no luchar por lo que quieres, abandonarlo todo por miedo, no convertir en realidad tus sueños"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

-Dan…

Escuchar a La Cobra gimiendo de esa manera y acurrucándose en su pecho le pareció algo totalmente irreal, sabia poco de ella además de los oscuros rumores de pasillo que abundaban en la empresa, pero siempre pensó eran mal intenciones y que llevaban algo de envidia, además, la propia imagen que había creado de ella en su mente distaba mucho de lo que en verdad podía ser Sakura Haruno ya que por muy _maldita_ que fuera, cada vez que pensaba en ella sus pensamientos la dulcificaban gratamente.

- Shuuu

Sasuke volvió a consolarla y tratar de que sus sollozos disminuyeran pero no estaba logrando un buen trabajo ya que Sakura lloraba cada vez más y se apega a su cuerpo como si fuera su único apoyo. No sabía que es lo que la había puesto en este estado pero su llanto más que llanto era un pedido de ayuda que le gritaba al mundo que estaba sola y necesitaba que alguien la contuviera.

Quizás si Naoi no hubiera olvidado la copia original del contrato que lo había mandado a dejar para que la jefa firmara, sería otro quien tendría la suerte de tener entre sus brazos a tan hermosa y frágil mujer, pero no, era el simplón de Sasuke quien estaba arriesgando su propio pellejo para cuidar de ella. El tiempo siguió pasando pero era muy probable que solo fueran minutos, eso sí, la respiración de la ojijade ya estaba mucho más acompasada pero sin llegar a estar dormida, Sasuke aprovechó el momento y miró por toda la oficina buscando el detonante o algún justificativo sobre su actitud, y ahí, tirada en el piso divisó la fotografía de un hombre que debía rondar en los 20 años, no sabía quién era y había una buena probabilidad de que nunca lo supiera ya que aunque fuera algo inexperto en la vida sabía muy bien que luego de consolar a La Cobra era muy posible que ella se cerrara aún más en su propio cascarón.

- Tranquila

"_Yo estoy contigo y nunca dejaré que nada te dañe… yo… déjame cuidarte",_ quiso decirlo, quiso decir tantas cosas pero sabía que de nada serviría, él no era nadie para ella y eso lo sabía de sobra.

Sakura Haruno había llorado contadas veces en su vida, no contaba las de cuando era niña solo las de su vida más adultas. La primera fue a los 16 cuando prendió la televisión y se dio cuenta que su novio estaba muerto aunque siendo realistas, había llorado casi una semana entera así que debía contar por unas cuentas. La segunda vez fue cuando se enteró de todo lo que habían ocultado por tantos años los Damio, lloró por ella y por lo años perdidos pero sobre todo lloró por su pobre padre, él era una de las personas más buenas de este mundo, tenían más fundaciones que cualquier otro multimillonario en el mundo y por eso mismo contaba con el respeto de hasta los políticos más poderosos, no, él no se merecía una infamia como esa y ella tampoco, por lo menos no ya que todo se inició cuando solo era una inocente niña que se abría a la vida. La tercera vez fue cuando le avisaron que su padre había sufrido un ataque cardiaco, para ella fue una llamada al infierno porque por más que adorada a Naruto, su primer pensamiento fue reunirse con su padre y Dan en el cielo, claro que después se dio cuenta que ni su padre estaba muerto y que mucho menos ella se iría al cielo así que solo se recompuso y se volvió más fría aun sabiendo que el mundo estaba tan maldito para ella que ya nada merecía la pena.

- Va a volver… – sollozó – lo sé… y yo… soy capaz de matar… lo juro

Sasuke se sobresaltó demasiado asustado por una confesión tan segura que no dejaba lugar a segundas interpretaciones. No sabía bien hace cuanto que la tenía entre sus brazos pero cuando vio entrar a una Aoi demasiado exaltada supo que era hora de su salida.

- Está… no lo se

Aunque no quería soltar su cálido cuerpo se vio obligado a hacerlo, quería quedarse por más tiempo ahí pero no era su lugar, ya había sobrepasado sus límites de empleado en todos los sentidos así que por más que su corazón le rogara porque se asegurara de que Sakura estuviera bien, ese no era su lugar y lo _entendía "Quizás mañana pueda pasarme a ver como esta"_. Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran vio como la chica rubia le daba un vaso de agua a tragar seguramente con alguna pastilla tranquilizante.

Es probable que cualquier otro empleado de Haruno S.A. hubiera corrido por los pasillos contando como La Cobra estaba en una crisis nerviosa llorando como cualquier _"mujer"_ encerrada en su oficina. Por supuesto que él no era así y demasiado lejos de alegrarse por el dolor ajeno estaba muy preocupado, esa mujer fría y calculadora, dueña de su mundo y quizás de mucho más, mujer, se había metido tan hondo en su pecho que estaba comenzando a dudar seriamente de su salud mental. Quizás era admiración y la falta de mujer en su vida, quería convencerse de eso con demasiadas fuerzas _"una noche de copas no sería mala idea… solo tengo 20 años y…" _no, él no era así y como siempre había controlado sus emociones, esta vez no sería la excepción así que siguió trabajando con muchas más energías para que su cabeza no pensara en lo que no debía.

.

.

.

Souta Haruno estaba con el corazón en la mano, sabía que su hija podía entrar en una crisis por el aniversario de la muerte de Dan, ¡Dios!, el mismo estaba entrando en crisis ya que ni siquiera los noticiaros los dejaban tranquilos, recordando la tragedia casi a diario no había quien no pudiera acordarse que el momento se acercaba, pero en el fondo pensaba que gritaría un poco, que se encerraría en su departamento o hasta que podía salir del país enclaustrándose en ella misma, no así… no llorando porque su pequeña, su pequeña Sakura no lloraba, ella siempre le decía, _"llorar es de débiles y yo soy una Haruno",_ a veces quería culparse a él por no haber vuelto a rehacer su vida luego de la muerte de su amada Akemi pero es que no pudo, el recuerdo de su dulce esposa lo iba a acompañar por siempre y aunque hubieran pasado 23 años de eso, él la iba a honrar hasta su propia muerte, solo lamentaba haberle fallado con esa imagen materna que tanto había necesitado su hija.

Él no era imbécil, si, no le gustaba mucho el mundo en el que se había criado y por gran parte de su vida lucho contra los chantajes, la opinión de que todo se compra con dinero y los abusos pero por más que trato de mover sus _"hilos",_ jamás pudo saber que era lo que había cambiado tanto a su pequeña. Quería creer que era la muerte de Dan y esta crisis así se lo afirmaba, pero su instinto de padre le decía que había algo más ahí y aunque sabía que ella era mucho más dura que él mismo también sabía que debía estar luchando sola contra _"eso"_ y que eran esas cosas acumuladas las que la llevaban a estos cuadros de estrés.

- Estará bien… solo fue un cuadro de estrés… yo – el doctor miró a Souta Haruno notando una mirada mucho más dura que de costumbre, así que dudó antes de seguir, claro que su ética lo inspiró – le recomendaría que se tomara unos días… el trabajo en exceso no es bueno

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Amun – le dio la mano a su amigo y por más que trató no pudo cambiar la expresión que sabía que llevaba

Cuando el doctor cruzo el umbral de la mansión Haruno, Souta no tardó en tomar su teléfono y llamar a Nadeshko quien por muchos años había sido su amiga pero más que eso, era prácticamente su hermana. No le gustaba mezclar las cosas pero solo podía confiar en ella para esto, se había entrenado en la KGB y aunque ahora estuviera prácticamente extinta ella seguía como agente libre. Claro que como su amigo le costaba saber que esa frágil mujer podía morir en cualquier momento por su trabajo pero en el fondo sabía que no por nada era la mejor en su área y ahora era a ella a quien necesitaba para esto. Hizo lo acordado, dejó que el teléfono sonara dos veces y cortó para que después de un par de segundos fuera su teléfono el que sonara.

- No puedo creerlo – resonó esa extraña voz con demasiada mezcla de acentos al mismo tiempo – Souta Haruno… a que debo tu llamada

Llenó sus pulmones de aire antes de soltarlo todo porque sabía que cuando su hija se enterara tendrían la primera pelea de sus vidas – Necesito que investigues a mi hija… algo pasó hace uno años… no sé bien y no tengo detalles… es solo una intuición

- ¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo no?... creo haber leído lo suficiente sobre _La Cobra _para saber que no me conviene despertar su odio

Si, ese maldito nombre había sobrepasado barreras sobre todo en ciertos ámbitos y aunque a Souta no le gustaba para nada la manera en que algunas personas se referían a su hija había llegado a no dale importancia ya que solo él conocía a la verdadera Sakura Haruno.

- No me importa… te conozco y sé que no estimaras en… _"métodos",_ así que solo puedo confiarte a ti esto Nadeshko

- Bien – se rindió la mujer porque conocía demasiado bien a Souta para saber que como era de bondadoso también lo era de terco – pero sabes que esto te costara

- No me importa – aclaró con voz firme – haz lo que tengas que hacer… quiero toda la información que encuentres

- Solo una cosa más… cuando te refieres a que no escatime en mis _"métodos"_… ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

- A que te conozco y que nada de lo que puedas hacer me importa siempre y cuando me traigas lo que necesito… te haré hoy mismo una transferencia

- No – negó la mujer con rapidez – no vas a poder encontrarme, solo conservo este teléfono por ti y mis padres… pero estoy totalmente inubicable así que yo te avisaré donde me envíes el dinero… y Souta… sé que no soy la persona más correcta pero por lo poco que recuerdo a pequeña Sakura y porque sé cómo es el carácter de los Haruno te aconsejo que hables con ella y… en fin… te mantendré informado

Tenía razón y él lo sabía pero ya no podía con la duda, sabía que su hija estaba metida en muchas más cosas y estaba demasiado seguro que la mayoría de ellas debían permanecer en el anonimato, pero _"eso"_ que le paso hace años era algo que él tenía que saber puesto que se estaba dando cuenta que la vida de su niña dependía de ella.

Se acercó hasta la cama donde dormía su hija y le besó la frente para luego acariciarle el rostro - Yo te quitare el dolor mi dulce Sakura… ya verás cómo papá se lleva cualquier demonio que te esté atormentando… si es necesario… – cerró los ojos con fuerza para tratar de alejar todos esos pensamientos que sabía no eran buenos – yo te cuidaré schätzchen

.

.

.

- ¡TRANSFIEREME A SOUTA AHORA MISMO!... ¡Me importa una mierda lo que mi padre te haya dicho!... juro por Dios Aoi que…

Hubiera seguido despotricando contra su secretaria pero su teléfono celular desapareció de su mano con demasiada agilidad para su cuerpo aun un tanto dopado – Solo preocúpate de dejar todo ordenado para cuando mi hija vuelva el lunes Aoi-chan – y sin más Souta Haruno cortó la llamada

- ¡Papá! – por muy enojada que estuviera a él ni siquiera podía levantarle la voz así que solo se conformó con enterrar sus perfectas uñas en las palmas de su mano

- Veo que despertaste schätzchen

- ¿Por qué me llamas así? – Sakura lo miró entre divertida y sorprendida

Hace un tiempo que su padre había dejado de llamarla de esa forma, las raíces alemanas de los Haruno estaban más que perdidas ya que solo quedaba un octavo en su padre disminuyendo a la mitad en ella, por eso, por más que él trató de inculcarle la lengua de su madre, no pudo continuar con el legado, por supuesto que ambos hablaban un fluido alemán que Sakura usaba con demasiada frecuencia en los negocios, pero las palabras y frases enteras que antes se decían solo entre ellos fueron muriendo con el tiempo aunque el último en desaparecer fue el _"schätzchen"_ con el cual se refería su padre a ella_, "tú eres mi cielo… quien me mantiene cuerdo hija mía… la muerte de tu madre… ¡Oh Dios!... tu eres mi schätzchen bebé"_. Muchos pueden no acordarse de cosas que pasan cuando tienes tres años y ella no recordaba mucho la muerte de su madre pero si esas palabras que le sollozó su padre en cuanto la casa colmada por gente que los acompañó en el funeral quedó vacía.

- Siempre te he llamado así – Sakura seguía recostada en la que fue su habitación por tantos años y ya su enojo por haber estado tanto tiempo durmiendo se disipó

- Pero dejaste de hacerlo… hace un tiempo

Ella sabía muy bien cuando dejó de hacerlo, fue cuando ella se enteró de toda la verdad y le rogó que ya no le dijera mas así, porque no podía ser el cielo de nadie y mucho menos de su padre, en ese tiempo pensaba que no contaría con las fuerzas suficientes para proteger al hombre que le había dado todo… no, no podía ser su cielo, su _schätzchen._

- Solo porque pensé que ya no me necesitabas – se acercó nuevamente a su retoño y acarició su frente – pero ayer me di cuenta que por muy independiente que seas siempre serás mi niña – besó su frente para después mirarla a los ojos – y yo sigo siendo tu padre así que si yo ordeno que hoy no trabajas me haces caso

- Bien – solo por él haría el esfuerzo de no pelear porque en el fondo de su alma, a Sakura le encantaba que su padre la regañara ya que nunca sobra sentirse como una inocente niña de papá nuevamente – pero ahora me voy a vestir porque ya deberíamos irnos

- ¿A dónde?

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hinata – hizo una mueca al recordarlo pero sabía que le haría bien distraerse y a su padre también

- Bien… pero si te sientes mal nos volvemos

Rápidamente Sakura tomó su teléfono y llamo a Naruto para que le llevara a la casa de su padre lo que habían comprado el día anterior, cuando su amigo le dijo que estaría ahí en media hora no dudo en entrar al baño. Bajo el chorro de agua rememoro un poco lo acontecido el día anterior y aunque no estaba muy segura casi podía afirmar que esos brazos que la habían contenido y que ella por un momento confundió no eran más ni menos que los de su nueva obsesión. Había llorado, eso sí lo recordaba así que aunque no le gustara mucho tendría que encargarse de Sasuke Uchiha el lunes a primera hora.

No quería pensar ni sobre pensar en su crisis porque sabía que si lo hacía había muy buenas posibilidades de recaer, no era doctora pero no necesitaba serlo para saber que sus defensas estaban bajas por la falta de alimento y el exceso de trabajo y que su estado anímico no era el mejor. Cuando se fue de la casa de su padre lo hizo solamente porque se dio cuenta que le era prácticamente imposible vivir bajo su techo siendo como era, la aterraba el pensar que el siempre correcto Souta le encontrara algunos de sus_ juguetes_ o sospechara lo más mínimo sobre sus prácticas así que también como un acto donde demostraba que ya era una mujer, no volvió a su casa luego de terminar la universidad y en vez de eso adquirió su pent-house frente al Central Park donde aunque tampoco llevaba a sus _"conquistas",_ podía ser ella, la fría y ya depresiva Sakura Haruno, amaba a su padre, pero era demasiado agotador fingir siempre estar bien cuando no se lo está. Aunque claro, ahora estaba más que segura que el gen de los Haruno saldría a flote ya que él no se quedaría tranquilo después de su _"baja de presión"_ y eso la llevaba a la horrible posición de tener que coartas los intentos de su padre por llegar a la verdad.

Naruto llegó a la hora y la ayudo a prepararse, por más que su amiga trató de convencerlo solo perdió el tiempo ya que el chico ni muerto se acercaba a diez metros a la redonda de la pequeña zorra de Hinata, aunque no quería dejar a su amiga sola esta vez tuvo que pasar.

Ya en la limusina, Souta volvió a recordar por enésima vez todo lo acontecido con su hija el día anterior y dudó de que una reunión familiar fuera lo correcto por el momento, además que prácticamente no habían hablado del asunto y sabía que tendrían que hablar tarde o temprano de la muerte de Dan.

- ¿Estás bien hija?

Souta acarició el rostro de su pequeña rogando porque este año no fueran las cosas que trajeran a Dan a su memoria pero sabía que era imposible, por mucho que tratara de comprar todos los periódicos y noticieros de la ciudad, esto era algo a escala mundial y se le salía de las manos. Aún falta poco más de un mes y ya se habían anunciado más de un reportajes sobre el incidente que haría que las heridas del alma de Sakura se volvieran a abrir, bueno y las suyas también ya que Dan era como un hijo para él, un chico brillante con un futuro prometedor que no merecía para nada un final como ese.

- Excelente padre – trató de sonreírle a su padre pero solo logro una mueca demasiado fría hasta para ella

Souta Haruno suspiró no queriendo contradecirla – Si quieres nos podemos devolver… ya sabes que no es necesario…

- ¡No! – Lo interrumpió respirando hondo, ya no tenía lagrimas que botar pero si tenía la ira acumulada desde la visita de su prima, los maldito Damio se las verían con ella hoy – tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis tíos – trató de que su sed de venganza la hiciera más fuerte pero como pocas veces, solo logró sentirse más pequeña

- ¿Sabes? – hace un mes que había recibido una llamada del padre de Dan y no sabía si sería lo mejor decírselo a su hija pero ahora solo se aventuró sin pensarlo de mas – Sora me llamó el otro día – los sentidos de Sakura automáticamente se erizaron poniendo su completa atención en su padre – quieren hacerle un servicio en conmemoración por su muerte y te quieren ahí…

- Yo… no puedo – negó cerrando los ojos para no volver a ponerse sentimental, ella tenía su propia forma de honrar a Dan y como todos los años lo pasaría sola en lo alto de su torre… esperando porque su novio muerto viniera por ella

Cuando su padre iba a volver a llamar su atención el chofer se detuvo indicándoles que ya habían llegado así que ambos, mordiéndose lo que tenían en la lengua, se bajaron para comenzar con el show.

Por supuesto que Nami se había esmerado hasta usando el dinero que no tenían porque aunque para ella su hija era una viva imagen suya y la quería considerablemente, era mucho más importante llamar la atención del resto demostrándole a las malas lenguas de sus amigas que su situación económica no estaba en retroceso. Si, prácticamente no tenían ni para comer y ya había hecho uso de sus joyas familiares por completo, necesitaba una solución urgente y tal pareciera ser que ella entró junto a Souta y Sakura Haruno. Souta Haruno, cuando lo conoció solo tenía 15 años y por supuesto que él se fijó en la dulce y hermosa Akemi dejándola a ella con su primer corazón roto, si hubiera sido otra, Nami se hubiera encargado de quitarla del camino, eso no era problema para su corta edad, pero no, era su hermana Akemi quien estaba en el medio y ella prácticamente la había criado convirtiéndola en la única persona en quien confiaba su vida y a quien no traicionaría jamás. Luego conoció a su actual marido y pensó en hacer una vida feliz pero la muerte de su hermana no la dejo tranquila porque ya era tarde cuando se dio cuenta que el puesto como la señora Haruno volvía a estar desocupado.

- Ni lo pienses madre – susurró Hinata tomándola sin ninguna delicadeza del brazo – esa perra sabe más de lo que piensas y créeme cuando te dijo que no le temblara la mano para matarte a ti o a mi

- Es solo una mocosa que… - le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y trató de que la imagen de su hermana no se reflejara en su sobrina, ¡Dios!, como la odiaba, ella era la única responsable de haber arruinado todos sus planes – he acabado con peores que ella

- ¡No! – quizás era muy pronto para que Hinata a sus 18 años se enterara de tantas cosas pero Nami quería hacerla dura a su imagen y semejanza – créemelo madre… ella no…

- ¡Primita!

Aunque siempre odiaba el cinismo, por ver los rostros desconcertados de Nami y Hinata hasta se atrevería a decir más palabras dulces.

- Feliz cumpleaños Hinata – Souta abrazó a su sobrina política y luego a su cuñada – Nami

- Souta – y aquí era cuando la maquiavélica mente de la de iris grises dejaba de funcionar tan bien, Souta podía doblegarla solo con una palabra y eso era algo que ella debía aprovechar a su favor – es un gusto verte de nuevo cuñado

Pensó en darle un abrazo pero unos fuertes brazos la interrumpieron – Tía – y en vez de verse rodeada por los brazos de Souta lo hizo en los de su hija – te lo advierto – le susurró en el oído – te acercas un solo centímetro a mi padre y mañana en todos los noticieros sale un video tuyo chupándole la polla a Tiko Uchiko – se separó para sonreírle y después volver a abrazarla – también tengo uno de tu hija haciendo mucho mas así que creo que el escándalo seria completo

- Claro – asintió algo ausente la mujer – tu siempre tan directa sobrina

- Ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – oh tía… ¿Y dónde está mi tío?… quiero saludarlo

Pese a que Nami tenía la leve sospecha de que había sido su propio esposo quien había soltado todo lo referente al _"secreto" _que guardaban, no tenía pruebas de ello y tampoco le convenía destapar todo ahora, necesitaba tiempo y por lo menos la visita de su hija el día anterior a Sakura la había puesto sobre alerta de que ella sabía mucho más de lo que se imaginaban.

- Creo que anda por ahí – murmuro algo ida

- Bien… gracias

Le dio una mirada a su padre que se separaba de las mujeres para dirigirse a un grupo de amigos suyos. Sospechaba con demasía las intenciones de Nami con su padre, nunca le había parecido normal la forma en la que lo veía y ahora más aun, con su crisis económica, era más que lógico que algo buscaría hacer para salir de ella y Dios la libre, porque su padre no sería el encargado de proveerla, que lo hiciera Tiko Uchiko que ya se estaba acostando tanto con la madre como con la hija.

- Acá esta mi tío preferido

El hombre se giró para encarar a su sobrina política, era pecado, lo sabía, pero la chiquita ya era toda una mujer y lo era aún más enfundada en ese sexy pero elegante vestido rojo hasta medio muslo, solo ella podía desprender esa aura de invitación a la mejor follada de tu vida pero sin ser una sola pisca vulgar, bueno, aunque también habían muy buenas posibilidades de que solo fuera un efecto causado en él, no, eso sería mentirse, cualquier hombre que gozara de una buena vista a una hermosa mujer podía notar que Sakura Haruno era mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

- Querida Sakura

- Querido Ken – le sonrió haciendo que sus labios pintados de rojo se vieran aún más carnosos – ha pasado tiempo sin vernos

- Eso es más que cierto

No podía creerlo, por más que su mujer trataba de hacerlo reaccionar para que le hiciera el amor no podía hacerlo, quizás era porque sabía que lo engañaba con quien podía o porque el secreto del que se había enterado era tan grande que le era imposible ver a la mujer con la que se había casado sin sentir la más infinita repulsión. En cambio ahora, solo le bastaba ver como Sakura se paraba frente a él, mordiendo su labio inferior para que su miembro reaccionara sin contemplación, hace una semana se había acostado con su secretaria en su propia oficina pero el sexo le pareció tan insulso que ni siquiera correrse pudo, las imágenes de esa pequeña ojijade entre sus piernas lo atormentaban desde hace muchos años, desde la primera vez, y las dos siguientes solo habían servido para aumentar su deseo. En un principio pensó que serían amantes pero a lo largo de estos ocho años solo había tenido el placer de tenerla tres veces y rezaba a diario por una cuarta.

- Supongo que ahora si te separaras

- Hoy en la mañana entablé la demanda… juro que traté pero…

- Lo siento Ken… pero ni tu mujer ni tu hija…

- Lo sé – la interrumpió antes de escuchar las atrocidades que se podían decir de su pequeña – pero es mi hija… y lo será por siempre, además, tengo fe en que se irá conmigo en vez de quedarse con Nami

- Es una niña aun, puede que cambie… aun no es tarde para ella – _"como para mi"_ pensó

- Así es

La noche ya estaba bastante avanzada cuando Sakura notó que las miradas que le dirigía Ken no eran más ni menos que lujuria pura y en su más sencilla forma. Dejó la copa que champaña sobre una bandeja de un mesero y pensó en llevárselo a su departamento de juegos pero luego pensó que más entretenido que amararlo sería llevárselo a la cama de la propia Nami así que no dudó en darle una mirada a los lejos e indicarle que la siguiera.

Pocas veces había estado en esa casa y cuando lo hacía procuraba no pasar de la plata baja, claro que cuando se enteró de todo se las arregló para tenerla por una semana a su entera disposición, así es como encontró más pruebas de las necesarias que le hacían falta.

Cuando llegó a la habitación principal no demoró en dejar caer su sedoso vestido para quedar solo con un pequeño conjunto de encajes rojo, en el momento en que Ken cruzó el umbral del cuarto que dejo de ser suyo hace mucho quedó de una sola pieza porque por fin sus fantasías se estaban haciendo realidad.

- Estaba pensando – sin siquiera demorarse, Sakura se acercó al hombre para comenzar a despojarlo de sus ropas – ¿Qué opinas de… - quito su corbata y se paseó rodeándolo hasta quedar en su espalda – que te amarre las manos?

- Yo… solo haz lo que quieras… yo solo quiero

- Quieres follar mi coño – le susurró al oído a la vez que amaraba sus manos por su espalda – y no te preocupes porque así será… solo que yo llevare el control

- Como siempre – recordó las veces anteriores y siempre había sido igual

- Si… pero ahora – Ken no la vio venir pero sus manos agiles lo despojaron de su cinturón haciendo que sus pantalones le quedaran más sueltos – le añadiremos unos pequeños azotes…. Entonces – lo miró ahora pasando hacia el frente hasta verlo a los ojos - ¿quieres jugar?

- Por supuesto

Y sin demorarse más buscó los labios de la pelirosa, _"!Oh el sabor!",_ era el mismo y aun mejor, del que llevaba grabado en su memoria. Quiso llevar sus manos al frente, acariciar sus turgentes senos pero se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado así que lo único que le quedó por hacer fue dejarse llevar.

- Recuéstate en la cama – llevó sus manos al frente y se quitó el brasier para después seguir con su tanga – creo que te montaré… ¿quieres que te monte?

- Si – gimió cerrando los ojos y rogando por no correrse como un adolecente

- Bien… pero primero – desnuda, solo enfundada en sus tacones rojos, tomó en cinturón y lo pasó por el cuerpo de Ken aun vestido – veo que tienes mucha ropa – tiró de la camisa del hombre sin importarle que los botones salieran volando

- Oh… Sakura… eso… ¡Mierda!... estoy tan duro pequeña…. necesito tu coño envolviéndome ahora…

- Las ordenes – de un solo azote sobre sus tetillas lo hizo chillar – las doy yo – y esta vez azotó sobre su miembro – así que… ¿aceptas las reglas?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

¿Les gusto? Yo realmente espero que sí, este fue un regalo para mi adelantado, ya que como pueden ver tenia un bueeeeen que no actualizaba este ficc. Bueno el 7 de agosto cumplo 19 años, si losé, mí ya está grande. Y como me dice mi mamá, "anda a hacer algo de provecho vaga" perooooooo no lo haré o por lo menos no ahora, y mi mariado (Ósea marido, si losé estoy muy chica para tenerlo, pero lo tengo ni modos) me dice que está bien que sueñe, ya que le gusta mucho se parte de mis escritos que se encuentran aquí. Bueno, volviendo con el ficc, y mi cumpleños ¿Quién quiere regalarme un ficc "Draco/Hermione" "Ginny/Blaise" "Theo/Luna"? Me encantaría recibir eso de cumple * - - - - * las amare por siempre si lo hacen así. Pero no crean que solo espero de este fandom, XD si alguna le gusta Naruto, también las amaría por el resto de mi vida, si me regalan un ficc SasuSaku, o NejoHina.

¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD ¡Nah! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador, jodiendose las pocas nalgas que tiene uno. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye

**Mordiskitos**

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es **copyright** del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha **cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, losé no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme desaparecido por TANTO TIEMPO, me disculpo públicamente; Y menos tampoco lo tengo al no terminar las demás historias que están en proceso. No tengo excusa, bueno si la tengo pero siempre me pasa lo mismo así que veo innecesario re-escribirlo. Soy sincera, pero la verdad es que soy una persona muy enfermiza y eso es lo que me friega a la hora de escribir. He decidido empezar a actualizar, porque ya es mucho eso de estar tan ausente como yo lo he estado, además las que me siguen en mi otra cuenta (La de **Cereciito17**) Saben que no les miento, cuando les digo que he estado enferma. Cuídense y _que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

- Si… - gimió olvidándose de su hija y de su _"no"_ esposa que estaban en esa misma casa – como ordene mi señora

- Bien – Sakura sonrió haciendo sonar el cinturón que tenía en sus manos – ahora ponte en cuatro y déjame ver tu redondo culito

Ken solo asintió y demasiado rápido para algunos ya estaba en posición como una buena _"perra"_esperando porque su ama hiciera lo que quisiera con él, la idea de tener un dildlo en su culo pasó por su mente haciendo que su ano se contrajera un poco pero tan rápido como los escalofríos comenzaron a aparecer los mandó a pasear porque si era Sakura Haruno quien le desfloraba el culo… le valía una mierda. Lo único que le importaba es que después dejara que le penetrara el coño… _"! Oh ese coño… estrecho y caliente coño!"_. Inmediatamente el ano del hombre se dilató cuando su mente de plagó de posibles imagines de él embistiéndola a ella, justo cuando el primer azote le daba de lleno en el culo sintió como un chorro de su semen se le escapaba sin control. Si, parecía un puberto y no le daba vergüenza reconocerlo, estaba en cuatro patas siendo azotado así que su pene no pudiera controlar su leche le daba lo mismo.

- ¡Agggg!

- No grites – la voz de la mujer mantuvo un tono bajo pero a leguas se sentía su firmeza – y no te corras… veo una sola gota más de semen saliendo de tu polla y…

- Lo siento mi señora

Las cortas uñas de Ken tuvieron que bastarle porque lo único que tenía para pincharse las manos y controlarse eran ellas, claro que después le vino a la mente una muy buena visión de Nami teniendo sexo con ese hombre con el que la encontró hace un mes y su polla hasta perdió una gran cantidad de su dureza, no le bastó para ponerse flácido pero si para bajar el libido considerablemente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – lo azotó de alguna manera haciendo que la hebilla del cinturón se le metiera un poco por el culo - ¿Se te pasó la calentura? – Sus senos ya estaban desnudos y se aseguró de que rozaran la espalda del hombre - ¿Ya no quieres meter tu polla en mi coño? – Sakura se estiró un poco más hasta que alcanzó el lóbulo de su oreja y se deleitó al escucharlo jadear silenciosamente – O sea… - más que satisfecha por la enorme contención de Ken dejó que dos de sus dedos le rozaran la punta de la verga – ¿No quieres sentir mi calor rodeando tu polla?

- Yo…

- Puedes hablar

- Yo… solo quiero hacerla feliz mi señora… lo que usted me diga lo haré

- Bien – asintió feliz

- Entonces date vuelta

El hombre obedeció inmediatamente dejando que su espalda descansara en el cochón de la cama, estaba totalmente extendido en ella y solo su inhiesto falo hacía un relieve prominente. Sakura llevaba más de un mes sin sexo y tenía lista y dispuesta una de las mejores pollas que había probado, quizás fue porque la primera vez sucedió antes de que ella cambiara por completo, quizás fue el clima o simplemente fue el hecho de que la verga de Ken tenía un diámetro digno de reconocerse, todas esas explicación ahora sobraban porque la realidad era sola una… se lo iba a follar. Pero aun así ese vacío en el centro de su pecho se mantenía por lo que decidió hacer lo que siempre hacia en estos casos, pasó una pierna por sobre el cuerpo del hombre quedando montada en el pero al revés, si, así era mejor, no verles el rostro hacia que su sentimiento de vació se perdiera un poco, no veía sus ojos pidiendo por algo mas o su deseo carnal de someterla algún día.

Ahora sus manos estaban amarradas y ni siquiera tenía el placer de ver sus gestos de retorcimiento, Sakura le había negado hasta eso pero aun así esto seguía siendo mejor que tirarse a esa pobre chica sobre su mugriento escritorio o que una mamada de la asquerosa y usada de su esposa. Hace unos meses había leído un ridículo artículo en una estúpida revista rosa donde hasta algunos expertos hablaban de la posibilidad de que los rumores sobre Sakura Haruno fueran ciertos, para nadie era un secreto su sobrenombre de La Cobra y la leyenda urbana de que sus ojos hechizaban, por supuesto que Ken sabia de sobra que ese era el fruto de mentes desocupadas y envidiosas pero ahora que estaba amarrado, siendo montado y sometido ante tal afrodita dudo por un instante que esos fueran solo rumores y se abrió a la posibilidad de que esos ojos verde/jade profundo si lo hubieran hipnotizado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – abrió los ojos y salió de su trance ante semejante voz sexy y agitada - ¿Tanto te cuesta… cogerme en la cama de tu esposa? – La musical risa de Sakura se mescló con sus propios gemidos de placer – Ni siquiera un gemido decente te he oído… yo… - se aferró a las varoniles piernas de él y comenzó a mover su culo para que Ken viera como la estaba penetrando - ¿Te gusta?

- Si mi señora – cerró los ojos por unos segundos aguantando su próximo orgasmo – yo solo… usted me dijo… - en sus putos 41 años había tenido tanta dificultad sobre su idioma natal – yo solo… la respeto

- Bien – Sakura bajó un poco el ánimo de sus rebotes y se limitó solo a moverse en círculos – entonces si te digo que no puedes correrte…

- Ohh – el gemido fue tan lastimero que bastó para llenar el ego de La Cobra

- Tienes suerte que me encante sentir el semen llenándome por dentro – por supuesto que su anillo mensual y los condones femeninos impedían que cualquier descuido fuera a preñarla de alguno de sus sumisos – así que quiero… que toda tu leche me llene… ¡Ahora!

Y volvió a la carga, sus caderas no le dieron tregua a ninguno y el sensible pene de Ken termino por hincharse para dejar salir todo el semen que llevaba meses conteniendo solo para su obsesión personal. Sakura cerró los ojos y por ese micro segundo se imaginó que era otro quien la estaba llenando, siempre los ojos azules de Dan la acompañaban en el momento del orgasmo pero hoy los zafiros se fundieron, haciendo que su cabeza dieran un par de vueltas antes de que ella con su decisión expulsara cualquier insulso pensamiento sobre ese jovencito que conocía hace tan poco y que tanto le llamaba la atención.

- Rico – murmuró más para ella mientras salía de sobre su tío y comenzaba a vestirse – creo que te queda esto de la sumisión Ken – cuando ya hubo tapado su pecho y ya no tenía más piel desnuda que mostrar que la que dejaba ver su vestido se volteó hacia el hombre – no sería malo probar unos cuantos juguetes contigo

Lo último lo había pensado en voz alta pero al llegar a los oídios de Ken, este no pudo hacer más que pensar que estaba ante la oportunidad de su vida.

- Yo… estoy dispuesto Sakura… a lo que quieras

- Ya veremos

Esas palabras acompañadas de una rápida mirada fue lo único que le dio Sakura a Ken antes de salir de la habitación dejándolo desnudo y amarrado, había procurado dejar los lazos largos así que no iba a ser un problema aunque la posibilidad de que su tía lo encontrara así no le disgustaba para nada. Bajó al primer piso y se encontró con su padre quien había notado su ausencia pero se había conformado con la escueta explicación de su hija.

El resto de la velada pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos haciendo que antes de que se diera cuenta, Sakura estaba recostada en la cama de su departamento durmiendo, hubiera querido quedarse con su padre como tanto se le había insistido pero se sentía un poco _"sucia"_ para hacerlo y prefería consumirse en la soledad de sus seiscientos metros cuadrados.

.

.

.

- Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a comer a ese local de la esquina

Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron hasta no poder más y se iluminaron para demasiado pronto apagarse – No quiero que gastes tu dinero en mi hijo – murmuró

- Padre… venden sándwich que no cuestan más de cinco dólares cada uno, además – se encogió de hombros – esta semana me pagan y creo que es un lujo que podemos darnos

- Eres tan bueno Sasuke Uchiha – los ojos negros del hombre resplandecieron ante la sonrisa que le regaló su hijo, por un momento pensó que ya nunca lo volvería a ver sonreír así después de la muerte de su Mikoto pero le alegraba haberse equivocado

- Lo aprendí del mejor Fugaku Uchiha – cuando el joven notó que el ambiente se estaba poniendo sentimental se levantó del incomodó sofá y le extendió la mano a su padre – entonces voy por una chaqueta y nos vamos

Los dos días anteriores habían pasado demasiado lentos para Sasuke, hoy por fin era domingo y ya mañana buscaría alguna manera de mirar a su diosa desde algún rincón oculto o también podía tener suerte y que Naoi o alguien más lo mandará al segundo piso porque por más que le gustaría solo _"pasarse por ahí"_ era imposible hacerlo sin llamar la atención. Estaba preocupado hasta el tuétano por Sakura, no sabía cómo ella reaccionaria cuando lo viera y por más que sabía que era imposible no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que ella se colgara de cuello, hundiera su rostro en él y le contara toda la mierda de su vida para que después él la consolara y besara esos rosados labios prometiéndole que se encargaría de alejar cualquier demonio que la atormentara.

El día estaba frio en la ciudad de Nueva York pero pese a la tímida llovizna que estaba cayendo sobre su cabello, Sasuke no borró su sonrisa del rostro porque le alegraba de sobremanera poder haber sacado a su padre de la casa, si mal no recordaba hace por lo menos un mes que no ponía un pie fuera del pequeño departamento, la última vez fue cuando tuvo una descompensación y Sasuke tuvo que correr con él hacia el hospital, de ahí había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en cama por orden médica y solo recién sus piernas le estaban respondiendo más.

- Es lindo poder salir de casa – murmuró el hombre alzando un poco el rostro para que las tenues gotas cayeran en el

- Cuando vayamos al médico le preguntaremos si te puedes inscribir en algo… estuve viendo y hay varias opciones… recuerdo que siempre quisiste aprender a cocinar y quizás ahora…

- ¡No! – El hombre cortó con seriedad el discurso de su hijo – no quiero que estés gastando tu dinero en mi Sasuke, esto ya lo hablamos y me basta con que pongas un poco de comida en mi plato cada día

- ¿Sabes? – El joven detuvo su paso y se giró a encarar a su padre justo a la entrada del pequeño local a donde iban a comer – nos pasó demasiada mierda en nuestra vida, ahora estamos saliendo adelante y tu actitud pesimista no ayuda en nada

En sus veinte años Sasuke nunca había cuestionado una orden de sus progenitores pero ahora aunque encaraba a su padre en un tono bajo no dejaban de ser menos sus palabras.

- Si… mamá se murió… si, caíste en el alcohol… ¿Y? – Se encogió de hombros bastante más alterado – la cosa es que estamos saliendo de toda esa mierda papá… solo – se llevó las manos al cabello y tiró un poco de ellos – te pido que me dejes ayudarte… eres lo único que yo tengo

- Mi Miko-chan estaría demasiado feliz del hombre que eres – los ojos azabaches del joven brillaron por las lágrimas contenidas al igual que los de su padre – bien… entonces ahora iremos a comer, la próxima semana iremos al médico y si me da permiso me inscribiré en ese curso de cocina… a lo mejor hasta puedo encontrar alguna posibilidad de trabajo después de eso

- Bien – asintió mucho más contento Sasuke – ahora comamos – abrió la puerta del local y dejó que su padre pasara primero

Fugaku Uchiha había caído en el alcoholismo luego de que el coche que iba conduciendo cayera por un precipicio dejando muerta a su adorada esposa y a él con nada más que rasguños, por años maldijo al viento por no haber sido él quien murió esa noche y más de una vez pensó en quitarse la vida pero luego los ojos de su hijo de tan solo siete años lo hicieron darse cuenta que no podía dejarlo solo, pero aun así, aunque el amor por su niño fuera enorme no pudo renunciar al alcohol perdiéndose en el hasta que hace cuatro años le diagnosticaron una cirrosis severa que dejó como consecuencia una baja movilidad de sus extremidades haciéndolo aún más inútil que antes. El poco dinero que tenía se fue acabando hasta que un Sasuke de 16 años tuvo que tomar las riendas de la casa y sacar adelante a su enfermo padre haciendo su vida un poco más miserable aun.

- Entonces… ¿has conocido a alguna chica en la oficina? – Fugaku tenía la sincera esperanza de que su hijo por fin se atreviera a salir al mundo y dejara de esconderse

- Bueno – dudo jugando con las papas fritas que tenía en su plato – hay una chica… una mujer – se corrigió – pero – apretó un poco los dientes ante lo que iba a recocer – ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo

- Entonces no es una chica para ti – los años no habían pasado en vano para Fugaku y conocía muy bien a esas chiquillas pretenciosas y subidas de ego, en su vida había tenido la desdicha de conocer a un par

- No… ella no es para mí – concordó con su padre pero evidentemente más alicaído

Fugaku vio cómo su hijo baja su estado de ánimo así que se dio cuenta que quizás no todas eran iguales – Pero si te gusta de verdad te aconsejo que no te dejes intimidad… si esa chica de verdad te interesa no te rindas tan fácil

- Es que nada es fácil – suspiró negando – yo… - alzó la vista y puso su mejor sonrisa – creo que solo la admiro

- Bien – asintió su padre al darse cuenta que no le sacaría mucho más – pero si tienes dudas o quieres solo hablar sabes que puedes hacerlo conmigo ¿no?

- Lo sé… gracias papá

La comida terminó entre una charla mucho más relaja y un par de sonrisas que hace mucho tiempo no compartía la familia Uchiha.

Después de que volvieron a su departamento Sasuke pasó el resto de la tarde organizando unos papeles que se había vuelto a llevar a su casa y cuando ya tuvo todo listo se dio cuenta que era mejor irse a acostar para poder tener unas buenas horas de sueños antes de comenzar una nueva semana de trabajo.

Se despertó con energías renovadas y listo para irse a trabajar, su padre también con mucho mas animo se despertó junto a él y pudieron compartir el desayuno nuevamente en una amena charla, cuando terminaron, y Sasuke se levantó para lavarse los dientes y preparar sus cosas, Fugaku hizo lo mismo y puso en un recipiente la comida que había sobrado de la cena del día anterior para que Sasuke tuviera su almuerzo, si lo pensaba bien no era para nada mala idea lo de las clases de cocina, siempre le había gustado cocinar y a ambos les vendría bien variar el menú más allá de pastas y arroz con algo.

Sasuke le sonrió a su padre y le agradeció por la comida, para salir rápido de la casa y rezar porque no se demorara el metro, tenía una necesidad imperiosa de poner sus pies en Haruno S.A. pero sobre todo de ver a **La Cobra**.

Por supuesto que la suerte no estuvo de su lado y la mañana entera se la pasó haciendo mandados que nada tenían que ver con la jefa máxima del lugar. Ya era casi la hora del almuerzo cuando otro chico encargado de los mensajes le entregó un papel donde decía que debía presentarse inmediatamente en las oficinas de la Señorita Haruno, como nunca lo había hecho antes corrió al baño a lavarse los dientes y arreglar sus perfectas ropas, parecía una niñita enamorada pero le valió una mierda y se apresuró a bajar al segundo piso, en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Aoi sonrió por poder verlo de nuevo pero Sasuke mantenía la vista fija en las dobles puertas de la oficina principal.

- Hola Aoi… La señorita Haruno me está esperando

- Oh, si – la chica tuvo que pestañar para dejar de verlo tan fijo – ella está esperándote así que pasa

- Gracias

Antes de tocar la puerta, Sasuke respiro hondo para después dejar dos toques suaves en ella, una reconocida voz para él lo invitó a entrar con un _"pasa"_ bastante característico de ella pero no disminuyo el ánimo del joven por lo que entro y ensancho su sonrisa al verla con su cabello suelto y un poco ondulado cayéndole por los hombros, avanzó unos cuantos pasos para detenerse frente a la silla que esperaba por las visitas.

- Siéntate – las entrañas de Sasuke se hicieron un nudo ante tal voz tan malditamente fría y sin expresión haciendo que olvidara por un segundo el placer que le producía verla después de tantos días solo recurriendo a su vaga memoria, porque ningún recuerdo era tan perfecto como la original

- Yo… - _¿Qué mierda puedo decir?... nada_. Por eso mejor prefirió guardar silencio y bajar sus ojos ya que La Cobra no lo estaba mirando dulcemente… de ninguna forma y sus nervios no ayudaban tampoco

- Supongo que te estás preguntando para que te mandé a llamar – Sakura se paró de su silla y rodeo su escritorio hasta llegar al respaldo del cobrizo, cerró los ojos por un segundo y se repitió una vez más que esto era lo correcto, esta era su manera de hacer las cosas, así era desde hace algún tiempo y no cambiaría ahora… menos ahora – apuesto a que estas formulando miles de posibilidades… - el susurro que dejó en el oído del chico hizo que sus instintos que había estado escondiendo desde hace más de una semana volvieran a resurgir

Pero no, Sasuke no podía hilar ninguna idea coherente por lo que su mente estaba prácticamente en blanco, solo quería sentir tan cálido aliento nuevamente, estaba a un paso de cometer su primera locura así que tuvo que recurrir al recurso más básico en estos casos y literalmente, se mordió la lengua.

Aclaró un poco su garganta y dijo lo único que podía decir - Yo… no estoy pensando en nada… señora

¡Mierda!, ese _"señora"_solo hizo que la oji-jade reafirmara su idea inicial, quizás después de todos sus insulsos remordimientos eran un dejo de su malestar de la semana anterior y no veía motivos para cambiarlos, tenerlo así, a su merced, con una prometedora erección que prometía darle mucho placer… no, no podía retroceder ahora.

- Entonces Sasuke – estuvo a un milímetro de rozar su oído, aunque solo su aliento bastó para que los más bajos instintos del joven se _"levantaran"_ por completo - ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por tu empleo?

El joven tragó la saliva que se le había agolpado en la garganta y se dispuso a responder - No la entiendo señorita… si hice algo mal en mi trabajo…

- ¿Sabes Sasuke? – se alejó un poco del joven haciendo que este inmediatamente extrañara su calor – desde que te vi me di cuenta de algo – ahora volvió a acercarse pero esta vez no dudo y dejo que sus labios le rosaran el lóbulo – y cuando algo me gusta no descansó hasta conseguirlo

- ¿Le gusto yo?... pero… mi trabajo

La sonrisa que se creó en el rostro de Sasuke podría iluminar hasta el día más oscuro, para él esto era irreal y sabía que habían muy buenas posibilidades que fuera uno de sus sueños que ya acostumbraba a tener porque la simple idea de que Sakura sintiera algo por él era tan irreal como que volviera a ver a su madre.

- Me gustas mucho y podrías tener muy buenas posibilidades si yo quiero – Sasuke jadeó ante lo último pero pensó que solo era una forma de expresarse de ella, sin malas intenciones

Y los bajos instintos de La cobra no pudieron más haciendo morder el lóbulo del hombre y arrancándole un gemido que fue directo a su clítoris, podría haberse abalanzado con ganas sobre él pero no quería parecer desesperada, aunque si lo estaba.

Había pensado mucho todo el fin de semana y por fin se había decido, haría de Sasuke Uchiha su sumiso y si eso hacía que el joven dejara de verla con adoración y cariño mucho mejor, le demostraría la perra que era y lo poco conveniente que era querer más con ella.

- Entonces Sasuke – bajó sus labios hasta el cuello - ¿yo te gusto? – sopló un poco sobre la zona provocando un mucho más sonido de parte del azabache

- Me gusta… mucho

Con gran agilidad Sakura le dio vuelta la silla haciendo que el respaldo de esta se apegara al escritorio provocándole un tope para que no se moviera. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en un batalla campal, los de ellas derrochaban lujuria y mostraban todas las cosas que quería hacer con él y los de Sasuke estaban sorprendidos, ilusionados y algo asustados, sabía que algo raro había en todo eso y que le convenía pararse y dejar las cosas antes que se complicara, no era cualquier chica la que tenía en frente era de quien dependía su trabajo y la única mujer que lo había hecho desear follar como un loco… era su perdición.

- Estas duro – la pelirosa bajó su vista y vio cómo se marcaba en los pantalones del joven una enorme erección – ¿Es por mí? – Y en un gesto totalmente imprevisto se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sasuke haciendo que su erección se apegara a su propio sexo – mmm… eres enorme cariño

- Yo... – "_¡Mierda! ¡Contrólate!"._Se regañó mentalmente pero todo era tan excitante como irreal y su miembro estaba haciendo lo que quería

- Entonces… ¿Quieres algo más conmigo o no? – Sakura rodeó su cuello y se acercó a su boca exhalando todo su embriagador aliento – porque yo si quiero… ¿sí o no?

- Si – la respuesta fue automática y sin necesidad de pensarlo

- Bien

Con las manos aun en el cuello de Sasuke, la mujer guio su cabeza bajando la suya y haciendo que los labios de ambos se encontraran, él no era un experto besador, eso ella lo notó enseguida pero el hecho la encendió aún más ya que esos labios tímidos que se movían apenas le demostraban una muy buena materia prima para amoldar a su gusto. Con una mano en la mandíbula del azabache lo obligó a que abriera la boca para poder meter su lengua y demostrarle los placer de los besos franceses, por supuesto que la prominente erección de Sasuke se levantó por completo haciendo que el clítoris de Sakura le pidiera por mas así que no dudo en alzarse para dejar los labios del chico sobre su profundo escote y con un _"lámeme"_le indicó lo que quería. Para Sasuke todo era nuevo pero esas cumbres redondas y blancas lo invitaron a pasar su boca en ellas, lo hizo porque quería más allá de la seca orden de su jefa, no le gustaba mucho su actitud pero se mordió la lengua y siguió chupando hasta que sintió como su pene le dolía por los movimientos de la mujer que tenía encima.

- Saca la lengua… ¡Chúpame los pezones!

Él volvió a asentir e hizo lo que le pidió, tiró de las rozadas piedritas que encontró y se complació al ver por fin unos pezones en vivo y en directo y más a un de que esos fueran de su fantasía andante. Se tiró a ellos y los chupó como si la vida se le fuera en ellos, el placer que sentía por el acto se agrando cuando los finos dedos de Sakura se enrollaron en sus hebras tirando de su rostro más cerca de cuerpo y haciendo gruñir como nunca pensó hacerlo.

- Eso… lo haces muy bien… ahora con la lengua – él le hizo caso y rodeó las cumbres con su cálida lengua haciendo sisear de placer

Su propia erección estaba al borde y por primera vez sintió esa imperante necesidad de correrse y pensó en como lo haría junto a Sakura.

- Suficiente

La Cobra se levantó del regazo de Sasuke y acomodó sus pechos de vuelta en su blusa para después girarse hacia él y sonreír al verlo tan desconcertado.

- Yo… nunca antes… lo siento – Sasuke bajó la vista bastante avergonzado al pensar que había hecho algo mal

- Lo hiciste bien – la chica de cruzó de brazos y lo miró con algo de burla – pero ahora te voy a pedir que te vayas… tengo que trabajar

- Pero…

- Te haré llegar un celular con Aoi – ella volvió a su silla y comenzó a hojear algunos papeles – espero que lo mantengas prendido siempre para poder comunicarme contigo

Sasuke iba a decirle que podrían salir a comer algo ese fin de semana porque por fin iba a tener unos cuantos dólares extras y podría estirarlos un poco más por ella pero algo lo hizo arrepentirse y guardarse su invitación ya que no estaba seguro de que la respuesta de Sakura fuera buena y salió de la oficina sin verle los ojos por última vez… tal parecía ser que la relación con La cobra no era como él tanto lo había soñado.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Y **nadie me regalo nada en mi cumpleaños número 1 ¿O solo lo olvidaron?

¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD ¡Nah! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador, jodiendose las pocas nalgas que tiene uno. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye

**Mordiskitos**

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17**


	6. Chapter 6

_**L**_os personajes de _**Naruto**_ no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad intelectual de **Masashi Kishimoto**; yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para pasar un divertido y oscioso rato enamorándose más de esta pareja.

_**L**_a trama es propiedad de Joha, cualquier copia total o parcial de la historia queda estrictamente prohibida sin previó conocimiento del autor.

_**N/A:**_ Sip, lo sé mucho tiempo perdida… razones son muchas que justifican mi larga ausencia, muchas de ustedes pensó o imagino que ya estaba muerta . _ . pero buuueno no tiene mucha importancia, si ven que tiene errores (que obvio los tiene) me disculpo, es que estoy subiendo el cap por el cel :\ bye bye y las leo después.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

- ¿Estás segura de esto cariño?

- Ya te dije que si – Sakura siguió revisando sus papeles y no quiso alzar la vista para ver a su amigo porque sabía que habían muy buenas probabilidades de que notara su poca decisión

- ¿Le compraste un celular?

- Si – contesto con voz monocorde mientras seguía revisando un par de contratos – necesito tenerlo ubicado

- ¿Quién se encargó de eso?

- Makoto

- Cariño – los papeles que tenía en sus manos se desaparecieron para obligarla a que lo mirara – ¡Ponme atención! – chilló logrando la atención de la ojijade – te conozco mucho… por dentro y por fuera –

Naruto sabía que eso estaba demás y lo entendió en cuanto sus palabras abandonaron sus labios haciéndolo fruncir tanto el ceño que sin querer Sakura estallo en una carcajada sincera

- ¿Por dentro y por fuera?... ese no es un comentario muy gay Naruto-chan – se reacomodó en la cama y decidió que ya que había trabajado todo el día no estaba mal tomarse su tiempo en casa para dejar de lado el trabajo

- Bueno… de eso también quería hablarte – los ojos azules de su amigo le rehuyeron la mirada de Sakura

- Háblame entonces – solo con Naruto, Sakura tenía esos momentos en que se sentía una mujer en pleno, de esas que se pintan las uñas, se arreglan el cabello y hablan de amores con su mejor amiga o amigo en el caso de ella - ¡Cuéntame todo!

- ¡No! – Chilló – estábamos hablando de tu nuevo sumiso menor de edad

- Aun no es mi sumiso – lo apuntó con su dedo – y está cerca de cumplir los 21 así que no es tan chico

- Aun así es más joven que tu – se burló el rubio ganándose un cojinaso de su amiga – y por lo menos ya te dio un orgasmo… ¡Dios! la lengua que debe tener para solo haberte lamido y hecho llegar ya quisiera yo esa lengüita

- Y que lo digas – negó ella – tuve que alejarlo antes de hacer algo de lo que podía arrepentirme… no puedo darme el lujo de perder el control cuando ni siquiera lo he hecho firmar el contrato de privacidad

- ¿Sabes que él no dirá nada no?... es demasiado inocente para decirle a alguien cualquier cosa

- Puede que lo sea pero sé muy bien el dinero que le ofrecen ciertos periodistas a mis empleados por obtener cualquier cosa mía

- Si lo sé – se comenzó a reír el chico – aún recuerdo que gracias a… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Meredith?... pobre, creo que aún no encuentra trabajo y todo por decirle a un pobre periodista que a Sakura Haruno le dicen La Cobra – el tono dramático y sobre actuado de Naruto hizo que la historia fuera más graciosa para Sakura porque de solo recordar el momento le daban ganas de volver a atravesarle el rostro a la chica de una cachetada

- Se lo merecía… y que agradezca que no la demandé porque estuve a punto de hacerlo… esa perra – murmuró con los dientes apretados

- En fin… dudo que Sasuke haga algo así por lo que puedes quedarte tranquila y quizás gozar un poco

- Solo apúrate con el bendito contrato ¿sí? – aunque trató de que su voz no saliera como una súplica no lo hizo muy bien porque Naruto la miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro

- ¿Es urgente?

- ¡Te lo pedí el sábado!... nunca pensé que te demorarías tanto

- Cariño – rodó los ojos su amigo – recién es martes, recuerda que el sábado y el domingo no trabajo… pero por ser tu – los ojos jades de Sakura se ampliaron cuando vio a su amigo levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia su maletín de donde extrajo una carpeta celeste como todas las que usaba – te traje esto

Ella como un aloca se levantó y corrió a quitarle la carpeta de las manos – Eres un genio Naruto

- Es solo el contrato de privacidad… el otro estará listo en la semana, ya sabes que si no acepta… - mientras él se encogía de hombros ella lo taladraba con la mirada

- Aceptará

Sakura pudo respirar mucho más tranquila y contenta ya que no le gustó para nada tener que prácticamente esconderse ese día en su oficina, ayer por primera vez había gozado de esa tan ágil lengua de Sasuke así que ahora estaba más que consiente de que si lo veía antes de poder soltarle toda la verdad lo iba a hacer sin ningún papel de por medio que la resguardara en caso de que las cosas terminaran mal… y siempre terminaban mal así que prefería asegurarse ante todo.

Oh, los labios de Sasuke succionando sus pezones, eso definitivamente había sido de gran ayuda cuando el día anterior llegó a su casa y comenzó a jugar con sus juguetes personales, no había tardado nada en llegar nuevamente al orgasmo, ni siquiera había tenido que usar el conejito encargado de estimularle el clítoris, solo le había bastado un dildlo normal y esas exquisitas imágenes en su cabeza así que agradecía que mañana pudiera ponerle un punto a todo eso… ya necesitaba de esa polla sin uso con demasía.

- Veo que te pusiste contenta

- Si – de pronto Sakura dejó de lado la carpeta y miró fijamente a Naruto– estoy contenta y te lo agradezco pero ni creas que me olvide que algo te pasa así que ahora que terminamos el tema de Sasuke empieza a cantar chiquita – lo molestó con el femenino como acostumbraba siempre a hacerlo

- Bueno, ese es problema… que ya no me siento tan femenino como antes

- No te entiendo… - negó varias veces con la cabeza

- Es que como que me están gustando las mujeres

- Ohhh

El único desliz que Sakura le conocía a

Naruto Uzumaki fue el que tuvo con ella y siempre supo que fue por el alcohol, la droga y por amor, si porque ellos se amaban, no de forma carnal pero si fraternal y el chico que nunca estuvo como una mujer y nunca sintió nada por alguien del sexo opuesto confundió ese sentimiento como algo mas haciendo que los dos compartieran un momento tan íntimo, fue hermoso, ambos siempre supieron eso pero también siempre tuvieron claro que nunca pasaría más allá, primero porque su amistad no valía un acostón cualquier y segundo porque Naruto estaba más que confundido con su condición sexual… él era gay.

- Si… la semana pasada fui a uno de estos bares que no te llevo – murmuró algo distraído mientras buscaba en su bolsillo un papelillo de marihuana, era el perfecto momento para darse un viaje

Claro, porque por muy exclusivos que fueron esos bar gay, Naruto tenía más que claro que su amiga correría peligro ahí, ya que más de una vez había escuchado a un par de chicas decir todo lo que le harían a La Cobra si la tuvieran en frente y nada de eso era muy inocentes, Sakura despertaba en las mujeres lesbianas las mismas o más pervertidas fantasías que en los hombres.

El rubio prendió el cigarrillo y le dio una calada logrando encontrar un relax único, cuando su amiga lo vio disfrutando no dudó en pedirle un poco y así ambos distendieron el ambiente aún más para continuar con su charla de amigos, en donde no habían condiciones ni prácticas sexuales de por medio.

- Pero… ¿no son todos gay ahí? – o sea, eso era lo que se asumía pero si ella misma lo hubiera acompañado alguna vez hubiera roto esa regla incierta

- No – él rodó los ojos volviendo a reacomodarse – andaba con unos amigos que eran amigos de unos conocidos míos y…- suspiró haciendo muecas raras en el rostro

– me gusto de verdad… estaba tan asustada después de que casi una chica la besara a la

fuerza que no se… quise protegerla y pasamos toda la noche hablando… después la fui a dejar a su casa y no se – volvió a suspirar pero ahora con mayor pesadez – la besé

- Bien – Sakura primero asintió con la cabeza casi tratando de que sus ideas se le ordenaran un poco – la besaste y te gusta así que no le veo nada de malo… eres grande y ella también ¿no?

- Si… por supuesto pero…

- Pero nada – lo cortó antes de que se siguiera haciendo malas ideas – quiero que hagas lo que quieras… no quiero que te pongas a pensar… si algo sale mal sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo ¿no?

- Eres la mejor amiga del mundo Sakura Haruno, es una pena que el mundo no lo vea así

- Es mejor, créemelo

Ya era tarde y mañana era día laboral por lo que Naruto se despidió de su amiga mucho más tranquilo que antes ya que escuchar que ella lo iba a apoyar siempre le servía de mucho. Sakura también se quedó mucho más tranquila y feliz de saberse con el contrato de privacidad en sus manos, mañana sin falta haría que Sasuke lo firmara para poder contarle todo, la decisión seguía siendo suya pero tenía mucha confianza en que haría lo correcto, sabía muy bien que Sasuke Uchiha sería su nuevo sumiso.

Con ese pensamiento positivo Sakura volvió a evocar como la pasada noche las imágenes de Sasuke succionando sus pezones y encontró un sueño exquisito en donde ella lo montaba hasta casi romperse por dentro.

.

.

.

Ya llevaba dos días sin ver ni saber nada de Sakura, por lo que Sasuke agradeció internamente a la señorita Sumione de que lo enviara al segundo piso ya que esperaba tener una oportunidad aunque fuera de verla de lejos, sabía que no tenían una relación formal ni mucho menos pero aun así sentía esa necesidad imperiosa de verla y aunque tampoco tenía experiencia en esa área le parecía más que extraño que ella no se hubiera puesto en contacto con él, quizás se había arrepentido, quizás eso que pasó en su oficina el día lunes no la había dejado satisfecha y su poca experiencia lo había terminado por sepultar.

Un sobre con la mitad del sueldo del mes y su nombre escrito a máquina en el frente le indicaba que las cosas iban mejorando, el viernes en la tarde tenia hora al médico con su padre y ayer apenas dejó las oficinas corrió al mercado a abastecerse de las posible, pese a que era un simple ayudante y mensajero la paga había sido considerablemente buena y mucho mejor que la que acostumbraba a recibir en cualquier otro trabajo así que Sasuke disfrutó y se pudo dar el lujo hasta de comprarse una camisa nueva que llevaba puesta en ese momento, por supuesto que no era de marca pero sin lugar a dudas era mucho mejor que aquella vieja y percudida que en aquellos

momentos descansaba en su pequeño cuarto.

"Muy bien hijo" fue todo lo que le respondió Fugaku Uchiha a Sasuke cuando este le confesó que ya había pedido una hora para el día viernes en la tarde en una clínica, no era de las más privadas pero tampoco era un hospital, era una situación intermedia que el azabache esta en completas condiciones de pagar y es que el dinero pese a ya haber cumplido los objetivos que el joven tenía para el aún no se acaba, "Este es el fruto solo de tu esfuerzo Sasuke" lo había animado su padre cuando entre los dos contaron el restante del dinero para organizarlos y es que la camisa extra había sido un lujo pero no lo fue tanto cuando no consumió el resto de los dólares que quedaban por lo que laidea de hacer algo para Sakura con el restante seguía acosando, además, en dos semanas vendría un cheque igual de cuantioso que ese para el cual tenía menos cosas destinada, "Y pensar que solo soy el mensajero" murmuró para él mientras veía a su padre meter todos los billetes en un tarro de café que dejó en una repisa de la cocina.

El día anterior en su búsqueda de la mejor camisa había encontrado en una pequeña feria artesanal una correar de cuerpo café que no necesitaba ni siquiera un broche, no era para nada algo que él pesara que la pelirosa usaría pero aun así lo cargaba en sus bolsillos en esos momentos esperando por entregárselo, ella ya le había dado algo y era lo justo que él también le diera un regalo.

El celular que Isabella le había prometido le llegó el mismo lunes y por más que lo mantuvo prendido a todas horas este nunca sonó, comprobó muy bien que era uno último modelo y que hasta con internet contaba pero no lo tocó para ningún otro fin que no fuese esperar por la llamada de esa mujer que lo traía loco.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron no pudo evitar pegar su mirada en las

puertas dobles que siempre estaban cerradas, sus posibilidades eran nulas de verla y ni pensar en pedir hablar con ella ya que si estaba molesta por algo no pensaba tentar su suerte y empeorar cualquier cosa.

- Hola Aoi

La chica abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada más rápido que pudo, lo había estado pensando desde el lunes cuando lo vio salir alicaído de la oficina de su jefa, Sasuke no soltó ni una sola blasfemia en contra de ella pese a lo que ella pudo haberle dicho, él era distinto y supo que si no se movía rápido iba a perder cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener.

- Hola Sasuke… ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… gracias – la mirada del joven se pasaba hacia las puertas cerradas rogando porque se abrieran mágicamente - ¿y tú?

- Bien también… yo… quería hablar contigo – las manos de la joven se retorcieron en señal de su nerviosismo

- Eh… está bien, pero ahora estamos en horario de trabajo – se trató de excusar

- Mira… no te dejo hablar porque me costó demasiado juntar las fuerzas para decirte esto así que te pido que solo te quedes ahí de pie y me escuches… ¿bien?

Aun sabia poco de su relación y no relación o lo que fuera que estaba teniendo con Sakura así que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una situación como esa, por lo que prefirió quedarse quieto y con los brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho ya que si tenía las manos a los lados corría una buena posibilidad de balancearlas y demostrar su incomodidad ante la situación.

- Bueno… - continúo la chica suspirando hondo y rogando a quien estuviera allá arriba porque no le permitiera acobardarse ahora – yo estuve pensando y creo que tú y yo somos muy parecidos así que no creo que este mal que te lo diga… entonces yo pensé que tampoco estaría mal que almorzáramos juntos… no te pido que me invites porque no soy tonta y sé que… - iba a hacer una referencia a su escaso sueldo pero prefería no mandarse una metida de patas como esa en un momento crucial como este – en fin… yo podría pagar lo mío y tú lo tuyo… seria como hacernos compañía mutua

- Aoi… - Sasuke quiso detener el enorme monologo de la chica pero no pudo ya que volvió a arremeter

- Es que yo no soy así – se tocó el pecho y riendo histéricamente – yo no invito a chicos a citas pero de verdad siento esto Sasuke… tampoco te estoy confesando mi amor pero nosotros nos parecemos más de lo que sabemos… lo sé – los ojos azules de Aoi reflejaban una sinceridad a leguas que cualquier alma podía notar

- Aoi, de verdad te agradezco lo que me estás diciendo pero yo… - dudo si decir lo que estaba pensando porque tampoco es que estuviera de novio con Sakura, sabía que estaba con ella y para él el solo haberla besado ya implicaba un compromiso así que arriesgándose a cometer una locura y quedar en vergüenza le hizo caso a su intuición – yo estoy con alguien Aoi

- Ohhh – los ojos de la chica rápidamente encontraron el suelo y se quedaron ahí buscando parte de su orgullo perdido – entonces supongo que podríamos salir – se levantó de hombros tratando de parecer despreocupada – como amigos – frunció la cara entera ante su última posibilidad para no quedar humillada por completo y rogó por no ser rechazada esta vez

- ¡AOI! – levantó los ojos asustada y se giró rápidamente para ver como su jefa estaba de pie en su puerta de brazos cruzados y no con la mejor expresión en el rostro – podrías dejar de estarte ofreciendo y poner atención a tu trabajo – si hubiera podido Sakura la hubiera apuñalado con su mirada – hace diez minutos que estoy llamando a tu maldito teléfono… ¿Para qué mierda te pago? Estoy segura que no para estar tratando de meterte en los pantalones del resto de mis empleados

- Yo… lo siento – sus ojos azules le picaron pero sabía que si soltaba un solo sollozo todo sería peor, ya que esta vez su jefa llevaba algo de razón quizás no toda pero si se sentía como una maldita ofrecida.

¡Maldita sea! Se había arriesgado para nada, todo le resulto exactamente al revés de cómo esperaba - ¿En qué… puedo ayudarla señorita Haruno?

- En nada – los ojos fulgurantes de Sakura dejaron el rostro de la frágil chica para pasar lentamente hacia los de su nuevo juguete – Sasuke… a mi oficina

Sin esperar la respuesta o una sola intervención por parte de ambos se dio vuelta y entró a su cueva en donde hizo un par de respiración para no perder el control, tenía ganas de golpear la frágil carita de Aoi y darle un par de nalgadas de Sasuke pero tampoco podía culparlo mucho a él ya que sabía de su poca experiencia, cosa que tenía intenciones de arreglar inmediatamente.

- Siéntate – igual que hace dos días él obedeció sin dudar – ten – pero ahora que Sakura seguía de pie a su lado dejó una carpeta negra frente a él, había cambiado el color de la original – necesito que antes que nada firmes esto Sasuke – y cambiando totalmente el tono de voz poniendo uno mucho más seductor dejó que sus manos subieran por los brazos de él hasta enredarse en sus hebras azabaches – es solo una precaución, puedes leerlo sin ningún problema

- Yo… confío en… - dudo sobre si tutearla o no pero si ya la había tocado íntimamente y ella a él no tenía porque no hacerlo – ti – firmó sin leer nada y cerró la carpeta

- ¿Te gustó el celular? – tomó la carpeta y la dejó a un lado enseguida

- Si – inmediatamente Sasuke metió la mano a su bolsillo para sacar el celular pero en el topó el envoltorio de la pulsera que le había comprado, "Mejor después" pensó sacando solo el celular – acá esta

- Bien… tienes plan ilimitado con internet y de todo… es un I-Phone – le aclaró al notar su desconcierto – puedes usarlo con total libertad, mi número está gravado en el

- Muchas gracias – asintió mucho más sonriente al darse cuenta que quizás podía llamarla cuando quisiera Sakura había reconsiderado la opción de que Aoi se encarga de entregarle el celular a Sasuke y en su lugar había dejado que su chofer Makoto lo hiciera, él ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer un par de cosas por ella y tenía plena confianza en él, confianza que la rubia secretaria estaba perdiendo desde que se le ocurrió poner sus ojos en el azabache.

Una mirada a la carpeta negra hizo que Sakura volviera al tema del contrato – Te aseguro que es solo para asegurarme que en caso extremo no dirás nada de lo que se hable hoy acá – pese a que ella jamás daba tantas explicación ahora se sintió con ganas

de hacerlo ya que la confianza de Sasuke en ella le gustó de sobremanera

- Yo confío en ti – ahora lo dijo de corrido y mirándola directamente

- Bien

Sus ojos negros llenos de sinceridad la animaron a explorar esos labios que hace dos días le habían dado tan fabuloso orgasmo, pese a todas sus prácticas jamás había llegado a uno solo con atención en sus pechos por lo que estaba más que segura del potencial de Sasuke, así que lo tomó por la cabeza y lo apegó a su cuerpo dejándolo sentir sus pechos endurecidos y todas las formas de su cuerpo. Ella aun no lo había tocado tan íntimamente por lo que ahora se aventuró y guio sus manos hacia abajo hasta que se encontró con el abultado miembro de Sasuke el cual frotó y masajee hasta que lo sintió embestir sobre sus manos, ese fue su cable a tierra necesitaba dejarlo y continuar con lo planeado.

- Bien – para poner un poco de distancia entre sus candentes cuerpos se sentó al bordé del escritorio mirándolo – como ya firmaste esto ahora puedo hablar con mayor libertad… así que necesito saber antes que nada Sasuke… - puso a funcionar sus ojos dándole una buena mirada al joven - ¿Qué

sabes sobre los sumisos y dominantes? – ella sabía muy bien de los pocos conocimientos del joven así que no tenía caso preguntarle con algoritmos más complicados

- Yo… - Sasuke pensó y buscó en su cabeza pero más allá las definiciones típicas no encontró nada – sumiso es alguien que acepta que le digan que hacer y dominante… es alguien a quien le gusta tener el control – frunció los labios

- Si… ¿Y en el sexo? – con la punta de su pie rozó las pantorrillas del joven - ¿Sabes que quiere decir ser sumiso o dominante en el sexo?

- No – negó el chico de forma autómata aunque lo que estaba formando su casi inocente mente no estaba para nada lejos de la realidad

- Bien Sasuke Uchiha… hoy sabrás todo sobre ser sumiso – lo miró fijamente y sonriendo logrando que el joven se pusiera nervioso – y dominante

Ambos buscaron una posición cómoda en sus asientos y se dispusieron a darle comienzo a su relación.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>

**¡Wow! Años sin poner actualización de este ficc (practicamente dos años, es mucho tiempo) XD espero que os guste, ya saben cualquier cosilla estoy en Facebook, encontrarn el link directo a mi face personal y mi página de faceebook en mi profile, no olviden regalarme un "Me gusta"**

**.**

**.**

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Recuerden que una persona sensual es aquella que deja un hermoso y erótico RR... Vamos, véanlo de esta forma, es un mínimo pago para nosotras que nos estamos jodiendo las pocas nalgas que tiene uno, como es mi caso al menos. :)**

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk o Cereciito17 Song Hyo Woonk**


End file.
